Southsiders Don't Mix With The Northsiders
by cutie.pie.9500
Summary: What happens when a nasty, dirty, good-for-nothing southsider accidently falls for a sweet, loving, caring northsider? Could they really be together? Or will it just end in a heartbreak? What would their groups think? ALTERNATE ENDINGS UP AND DONE.
1. All Because Of A Dress

**Southsiders Don't Mix With Northsiders**

"C'mon, Amy! That dress isn't going to stay there forever!" exclaimed Rouge as she pulled me towards a store. I was starting to regret showing her that catalog with that dress. Once she saw something she liked, she was determined to get it. No matter what.

"Yeah, but that store isn't going anywhere either!" I snapped back, my arm getting sore from her pulling so hard. She just rolled her blue eyes at me and continued to drag me along. I sighed and blew a strand of hair out of the way. As we entered the store, Rouge squealed as she saw the lavender summer dress on display.

"Look! There it is!" she said in an excited tone. The store was packed with people. I looked around the store. It had black walls and the lights hung low and were dimmed. Loud music played and a large screen at the back showed the music video. This store was the new latest trend and of course, Rouge had to have this brand. She continued to tug me along, pushing past people and not even bothering to apologize.

"I'm sorry…" I said as I squeezed in between people. I suddenly slammed into Rouge and heard her gasp.

"Rouge, wha-"

"IT'S NOT HERE!" she exclaimed as I looked over to see the big SOLD OUT sign in front of her. She suddenly turned to me and and grabbed my arms.

"I have to have this dress, Amy!" she said, full determination blazing her eyes.

"We could ask someone when they're going to have it in stock again" I suggested, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head. "Not good enough. I'm asking if they have it in another store" she said and the pulled me again.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, but she ignored me. She found someone and let go of me so I could stand next to her.

"Excuse me?" she asked in a sweet voice to a tan cat with blond hair in a side braid. She turned around and looked at us with her ocean blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked us in a soft voice, her name tag shining the name 'Tatiana'. She wore a clingy, black V neck shirt that showed off her bust. She wore dark jeans and a purple belt with a silver heart on it.

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if you could tell me if that lavender dress is in stock in another store?" she asked anxiously.

"Let me check on the computer. Follow me guys" she said as she walked towards the cash registers. Me and Rouge followed closely behind her. She got to the computer and typed in a few things. Rouge tapped her red finger nails against the counter and watched Tatiana's moves cautiously.

"There's 5 in stock at the down town mall" she said looking up at Rouge. I shot Rouge a look but she didn't look back.

"Thank you" said Rouge as she pulled me out of the store.

"Rouge, there is no way we're going there" I said as she let go of me.

"Chill, babe. We're going to go and be back before you know it" she said as she ruffled my long hair.

I groaned and followed her to her car in the parking lot. The south side of Station Square was lurking with criminals. It was dirty, ugly, and it was most famous for the drug deals. I always tried to avoid going there because they all hated people from the north side. They all thought we were a bunch of rich snobs who only cared about money, which was not true. One guy that lived across my street took a trip to the south and got killed because he got spotted by the southsider's. I was enjoying my life right now and didn't want to get killed because I was on southsider turf. I got into the passenger seat of Rouge's shiny, silver, Chevrolet Volt. She sped off and almost hit another car on the way out.

"Rouge!" I said. She smiled and rolled down the window.

"I'm coming for you, dress!" she hollered at people walking down the street. She then turned on her radio and blasted the song _Rihanna – Who's That Chick_. I groaned and sunk into my seat. She sang along with the song at the top of her lungs.

"C'mon, sing with me!" she said, laughing. I just ignored her.

Rouge could be really embarrassing sometimes. The sun was setting and everyone was starting to get out of work. I reached into my black purse and took out my mirror. I looked at my long, wavy hair and ruffled it a little. I took out my clip and let my side bangs fall. I ran my fingers through it and pinned them back again. I looked down at my white shirt to check for any stains. I took a few fluffs off of my black shorts and took off my brown sandals for a bit. I looked over at Rouge's outfit. She wore a baggy, gray, tank top with silver flowers on it. She wore ripped, jean, shorts and wore black heels. She had her usual blue eye shadow that made her eyes stand out. Her lips were heavily glossed in pink lip gloss and her dark eye lashes fluttered gracefully when she blinked. I looked at myself and decided to put on a little lip gloss. I didn't wear any eye shadow or any blush. I only wore that when I was going out to a party or a club.

"Honey, you look fine" said Rouge looking over at me.

"I know, but I'm just putting on a little bit" I said as I puckered my lips. Rouge turned and parked in front of the mall. Litter covered the concrete floor and a few people were smoking in front of the door.

_Fabulous _I thought to myself as I put my sandals back on and got out of the car.

We approached the entrance and held my breath as I walked pass the cloud of smoke. Smoking was one thing I could not stand. It disgusted me in so many ways, not to mention it was a turn off. The two girls smoking shot us dirty looks before I went inside with Rouge.

"What's _their _problem?" I asked Rouge as we went inside the mall. She shrugged her shoulder.

"Jealousy probably" she said as she turned her head to look for the store.

"Over there" I said pointing across from us.

She practically ran towards it and I had to chase after her. There weren't as many people in the store like the one up north and we saw the dress as soon as we walked in. Rouge squealed and grabbed her size. The dress was pale lavender, strapless, and shimmered in under the lights. She smiled up at me and said "I'm going to try it on. Come with me". I followed her to the change rooms and sat in a chair in front of her room. In a minute, she came out and I smiled. The dress clung tightly around her body and outlined her curves perfectly. It came up to just above her mid-thigh and made her butt look great.

"What do you think?" she said, twirling a bit and smiling.

"You look amazing in it" I said as I checked her out. Her smile got wider and she closed the door to change out of it. She went to go pay for it and just in time too, because the store was closing. As we walked outside, I noticed that the car wasn't in its parking space.

"Where's the car?" Rouge asked me frantically. I looked around the half empty parking lot and didn't see her car anywhere.

"Oh, HELL NO!" Rouge yelled angrily as she walked towards the parking space. I saw a note where the car use to be and picked it up.

**Thanks for the car, bitches. It works great.**

I gasped as my mouth fell down to the ground. Rouge took the note out of my hands. She screamed and looked at me.

"I bet you it was those girls outside the mall!" she said angrily.

I looked behind me and saw that they weren't there anymore, so it seemed logical that it was them.

"Did you leave the keys in the car?" I said. She looked at me with a guilty expression on her face as I smacked my forehead with my hand and sighed. Rouge whipped out her phone.

"Daddy? My car got stolen!" she yelled as tears started to fall down her cheeks. I couldn't believe what was happening right now. I wanted to say _I told you so_ to Rouge but knew that it would have been immature. "Okay…bye" she said as she sniffled.

She closed her phone and put it back into her purse. "My dad won't come get us until another hour because he's still working" she told me. I ran up to Rouge and gave her a huge hug. She hugged me back tightly and sobbed on my shoulder.

"That c-car was a g-gift from my g-grandpa!" she wailed. I patted her back lightly and tried to calm her down but I was also very upset. Rouge's grandpa died a year ago and gave her that car for her birthday, the day before he died. A tear escaped my eye and I pulled back to wipe it away. Rouge's mascara was running down her cheeks and her eyes were glossy.

"Let's go walk for a little bit" I said as I pulled Rouge along. We walked down the streets and didn't really notice where we were going, but we just kept walking. Neither of us talked because we didn't really have anything to say. We were both still in shock of what had just happened. I looked around me and we were walking past a few bars. I could hear some yelling as we passed by and me and Rouge picked up our pace. Rouge suddenly jerked me back and I looked at her with a confused expression.

"I think we wandered a bit too far" said Rouge in a quiet tone as she pointed ahead.

I followed to where she was pointing to and saw a dead end. That wasn't what made my breath get stuck in my throat but what _did _was the group of people hanging out there. A group of about ten people were all around their motorcycles and they were all either smoking or drinking. I pulled Rouge behind a van and we watched. I could recognize a couple of people there like Rouge's ex-boyfriend, Knuckles. They started dating about six months ago and when Knuckles had to move down here to work with his uncle, things went downhill. He started getting into a lot of trouble and started picking up bad habits, like smoking and becoming an alcoholic. One night, he called Rouge while he was drunk and started calling her a bunch of names and told her that he was hooking up with a bunch of hoes. Rouge was shattered and we had lots of nights that involved plenty of chick flicks and chocolate covered food. I thought that it was so out of his personality because he usually was a gentleman around Rouge. I saw him leaning against a motorcycle with a cigarette in his hand.

"Ugh, look at Knuckles…" said Rouge as she scrunched her nose in disgust.

I looked around and saw the bitchiest girl I had ever met, and not to mention the biggest slut ever. Fiona Fox was a slender, tan fox who thought that she was a princess. She was wearing a gold colored dress that looked like a tank top. I could even see her underwear peeking out from the bottom as she strutted around. The first interaction between me and her was about a year ago. I went out to eat some ice-cream with Cream and while I walked to the table, I accidently bumped into Fiona and spilled my ice-cream onto her shoulder. She gasped in horror and looked over at me, her eyes filled with hatred. "You little bitch!" she yelled at me before I could apologize and she threw her drink at me, right at my face. I yelled and we were both kicked out for a month. Ever since that day, I've hated her with all of my hate. I saw a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills walking next to Knuckles to give him some props and then he leaned against the motorcycle, taking a swing of his beer that he held. He wore a white shirt underneath his black leather jacket. His dark jeans hung low and his shoes were all torn and dirty. I had to admit, he looked pretty hot but he spelled 'trouble'.

"Who's that?" I asked Rouge quietly.

"The dark hedgehog? That's Shadow. He's kinda their leader, from what I've heard" she replied.

_Shadow… _My eyes widened as I remembered something. When I dated Sonic (that was before I caught him in bed with Sally…) he mentioned about his cousin, Shadow. He told me that he hated him and that all he did was fight with him. Apparently, Shadow had gotten into multiple gang fights and that he has a large scar on his chest when he got cut up with a knife. I shuddered at the thought and looked at him. He was laughing with Knuckles, but that stopped when Fiona approached him. She looked drunk because she was wobbling from side to side.

"You never loved me" she slurred at him while poking her finger into his chest. "All you did was use me for your own satisfaction, you man whore!" she continued and hiccupped in between her sentence.

I heard Shadow chuckle and he shot back by saying "I'm a whore, huh? That's funny, 'cause last time I checked, _I _was the one who caught you in bed with another guy"

By this time, everyone had gone quiet. What broke the silence was Fiona slapping Shadow across the face, the sound echoing everywhere. Me and Rouge stared in awe.

"Don't you **ever **say that to me!" screamed Fiona angrily at him before stumbling away into a bar across the street. Shadow rubbed his cheek and turned to Knuckles, saying something.

"Oh…my….God…" said Rouge as she grabbed my hand.

"I think now would be a good time to leave" I said quickly. She nodded without hesitating and we took two steps away from the van.

"Rouge? Is that you?" called out Knuckles from a few feet away. Both me and Rouge locked in place.

"Shit" muttered Rouge as she started to turn around.

"Well, well, well…looks like we got ourselves a couple of filthy rich northsiders" chuckled a deep voice.

I turned my direction away from the group and saw a large, muscular, polar bear approaching us. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and long, black shorts. He had huge muscles going down his arms, along with multiple tattoos. His face was all scared up and he was missing a part of his ear. His dark eyes matched his dark smile. There was nothing funny about this guy. I gulped down the knot in my throat.

"What are a couple of brats doing down here?" he said as he stood in front of us.

"Brats?" I said angrily, taking a step towards him.

"Amy, please…" said Rouge as she tried to pull me back.

"Yeah, you heard right! A couple of rich, spoiled, pampered, brats!" he said, also taking a step towards me.

"Why you little…" I said, trying to get closer to him but was jerked back by Rouge.

"Amy, stop. Please" insisted Rouge.

By now, the whole group was watching us and I could hear mocking laughter. I felt everyone's eyes behind me, but it didn't bother me. The polar bear laughed darkly.

"What? You gonna hit me or something?" he said, smiling down at me. My blood was boiling by now and my adrenaline was shooting through the roof. He moved his face down so that his face was directly in front of mine.

"C'mon. I **dare **you" he said, slurring the second word.

I pulled back slightly as I caught a whiff of the alcohol mixed with tobacco in his breath. My temper was about to explode. Without even thinking, I rammed my fist into the side of his face and he jerked his head to the side. I heard everyone gasp, including Rouge who was behind me. "Amy…" she said in a shaky breath. The polar bear spit out some blood and he slowly turned to me, his eyes pooling with pure fury and rage. He then raised his hand to the top of his hand and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Rusty, man, chill. She didn't mean to hit you" said Knuckles as I heard him get closer. I opened my eyes to see that he was standing in front of me. I felt Rouge's grip tighten around my arms when Knuckles stood by. Rusty looked down at Knuckles and then back at me.

"I got my eye on you, brat" said Rusty after a while.

I opened my mouth to protest but Rouge dug her nails into my arms. I flinched at the pain not only from my arms, but now my fist was throbbing. Rusty walked away and into a bar and left without saying another word. Knuckles then turned to me.

"You shouldn't be here guys" he said sternly as he took a quick glance behind me. I felt him tense up and I felt Rouge tense up too. The way Knuckles kept looking at Rouge was making me uncomfortable. I saw a blob of black and red approach us from the corner of my eye.

"You got a lot of spunk there, Pinkie. No one would dare mess with Rusty…you're pretty brave" he said with a mocking voice along with his mocking smile. By now, I was fed up with all the nicknames. I just frowned at him but he got closer.

"I like that" he said into my ear, his warm breath sending a shiver down my spine. I pushed him back and gave him a look filled with disgust. His smile just got wider and it made my guts twist.

"You disgust me. I would never dare get involved with a southsider. Especially one like you" I spat at him, my voice icy cold.

He whistled at me and his eyes narrowed. "I can make you change your mind about me tonight….at my place…" he said.

Rouge pushed me passed both Shadow and Knuckles. I managed to mouth 'thank you' to Knuckles as we left, and he returned it with a quick nod.

"Don't forget to visit!" called out Shadow, as the group broke out into laughter and catcalls.


	2. Troubled Lovers

**_please read this first !  
><em>**_okay so i didnt explain in the first chapter but this originally was a scourgexamy fic but decided to change it becuae it would be more interesting. note that shadow is waaay out of character so just bear with me :P  
>anyway, leave comments if you like it. I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY (well a few...)<em>

* * *

><p>"Amy! Do you realize what you just did?" Rouge scolded at me.<p>

"Yeah! I defended us!" I said just as angrily. Rouge just sighed as she continued to drag me up the street.

"You are _so _stubborn! What would have happened if Knuckles didn't come defend you? You would have been hurt!" exclaimed Rouge into my ear.

"I'm stubborn? I'm sorry, but none of this would've been happening if _you _would have just waited for _that_ dress" I said as I pointed to the bag in Rouge's hand "to be in stock again!"

"Correction, my darling. None of this would've been happening if _you_ didn't show me that dress" she said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Okay, so she had me there. But I had no regret at what I did. He deserved it, and I'm sure that lots of people would have wanted to do that to him, anyway. I stayed silent the rest of the way as we approached the parking lot. We arrived and we saw Rouge's dad parked. Her family owned the nicest cars I've ever seen. He drove a shiny, black, Porsche and I was pretty sure that her mom drove beautiful white SUV. The only reason I knew about cars so much was because of Rouge. She learned from her father because he owned one of the biggest automobile companies in Station Square so they were filthy rich. Rouge often visited "The Bank Of Daddy" for almost everything she owned. She did have a job, just like me, and we even worked at the same place. We worked at a daycare together, along with Cream. It paid enough for me so that I could sustain myself in my apartment but it didn't for Rouge. She liked to buy the expensive brands. As we approached the car, her father stepped out. He was a short, fat, gray-white bat and he had Rouge's eyes. He wore a black suit with a gray tie and just looking at him made you feel insufficient. Rouge ran to her father and tackled him in a big hug. He patted her back and pulled away.

"I've already contacted the police and they're looking for the car" he said in a low voice. Rouge nodded her head and turned to me.

"I'm assuming you need a ride home?" she asked me. I nodded and got into the car. As we drove to my apartment, Rouge's father spoke.

"Why did you guys even go to the south side? You should know better…" he told us.

"Well, there was this dress that I-" said Rouge but her father cut her off.

"For a _dress_?" said her father, his tone going up at the last word.

"Rouge, there are some things that are more important than a _dress_. You're car got stolen for goodness sakes! You could have gotten killed! That place is extremely dangerous" he exclaimed, his hands tightening around the steering wheel. Rouge just looked at her lap.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured. I stayed perfectly still and silent the whole ride. I did feel bad for Rouge for everything that was happening to her, but I also wanted her to learn that there was more important things to value in your life. We stopped in front of a white building and I got out of the car.

"Thank you" I said to Rouge's father. "You're welcome, Amy" he said.

"Bye, Rouge" I said quietly. She looked up at me with a weak smile and I left.

They drove off and I went inside the building. The building had only four floors on it, and I lived at the bottom. I opened the door on the outside and walked into my white living room. What I didn't like about this apartment is that people who lived here were not allowed to paint the apartment a different color. Everything had to stay white. I mean, it didn't look bad or anything. It gave the apartment a really clean and fresh atmosphere but I would've painted it if I could've. I turned on the lamp in the corner and closed the blinds. I had a red, round carpet around the couches and the coffee table. My couches were stylish black leather couches and I had black, glass-table top coffee table. I had a large flat screen hanging on the wall, along with some picture frames hanging there too. Almost all of my furniture was a gift from my parents when I first moved in here. There was no way I could afford all of this, even if I saved all of the money I earned. I let out a large sigh as I entered my bedroom. My room was very organized and I kept everything tidy. My bed frame was black and my covers were red and had white flowers on it. My dressers were red and so was my vanity. I hung my purse in my closet with my other purses and plopped down onto my bed. For some reason, that black hedgehog kept running through my thoughts and it bothered me. I felt a slight attraction towards him and that also bothered me. I assumed that maybe it was because he looked a lot like Sonic. _Ugh…Sonic_ I thought to myself.

About a couple months ago, I went over to his house to give him some cookies I made for him as a surprise. I thought back to the painful memory

_I parked in front of Sonic's apartment and walked in with a smile on my face. I finally got this cookie recipe to work out for me and I was going to give him a surprise. As I knocked on the door, I could hear something, but I didn't know what it was. I frowned. "Sonic?" I asked as I turned the door knob and poked my head in. I could hear the sounds better as I went inside and my heart sunk to my feet. I heard moaning and groaning coming from his closed bedroom. "Sonic?" I said as I approached his bedroom with the bag of cookies in hand. I pushed the door slightly and I dropped the bag of cookies to cover my mouth with my hands. Sonic was in bed with Sally. Sonic looked up at me and so did Sally. "Amy..." he said with his mouth wide open. My body started shaking violently as a tear ran down my face. "Sonic…how could you?" I whimpered and started backing away. "Amy, please, let me explain" he said as he started getting out of the bed. I ran out of the apartment and ran to my car. "AMY!" I heard Sonic call but I turned on the engine and left. No matter how hard I tried to get the image out of my mind, I knew that I would never forget what I saw. Ever._

I clenched my fists as I remembered. All the pain I went through those weeks was something I had never felt before. I got up and turned on my radio, hoping that music would calm me down. Didn't happen. As soon as I turned it on, the song _The Trouble With Love Is _by Kelly Clarkson filled the room.

_The trouble with love is…  
>It can tear you up inside….<br>Make your heart believe a lie…  
>It's stronger than your pride…<br>The trouble with love is…  
>It doesn't care how fast you fall…<br>And you can't refuse the call…  
>See, you got no say at all…<em>

I sighed as I listened to the lyrics and they definitely said what I was feeling. It tore me up inside, tore my heart into two pieces. I thought I was actually in love, but apparently not. I gave Sonic all of my love and he pretty much just crumpled it up and tossed it into away when I caught him with Sally. I remember him trying to call me over and over again, leaving me many voicemails saying "I'm sorry". One day he had the nerve to show up at my door with a box of chocolates. I shut the door right in his face. I wanted nothing to do with him. There was no explanation or excuse to cheat on your girlfriend. From that day, I promised myself that I would never fall in love again. But now, the weird attraction that I felt with Shadow was starting to scare me. I could never fall for a southsider! Never! It was against the law! Well, maybe not _against the law_ but it was still considered a crime between the groups. I couldn't help but notice the way he looked at me, interest sparking in his eyes. The way his warm breath sent a shiver down my spine…his sexy swagger and personality….

"Grrr!" I yelled as I shook my head and got rid of the thoughts.

"Amy Rose" I said to myself as I looked at my reflection in the mirror "You will not fall in love. Not again. _Especially _witha dirty, disgusting….sexy….No! No, no, no… a dirty, nasty, trashy, southsider!" I told myself sternly. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket and took it out to see that I got a text message from Rouge.

**Got in trouble :(  
>That sucks :( how much trouble?<br>Meh. Not too much trouble. Just can't drive for a week  
>Oh that's not too bad<br>Yeah. Hey wanna go to the club tomorrow night? I need to let loose for a bit  
>Sounds great actually. Text Cream to see if she can come too<br>Okey-dokey. **

I shut my phone and decided to go shower. I felt disgusting after going to the south side. Tomorrow night was the night to let loose. Nothing would matter anymore. Tomorrow night was going to be _the _night.

_*With Shadow*_

"C'mon, Knux, just one more question!" I protested as I kept up with him. He sighed and turned to me.

"If you want to know more, than why don't you go ask her yourself, since you're so interested" he said sternly. For some reason, that pink hedgehog made me feel weird. Everything about her caught my interest. Although she looked like she hated my guts, I _loved _the way that she stood up for herself. All of the girls that I dated/hooked up with are all little dumb headed bimbos. This one though….she looked worthy. Not to mention, she was ridiculously sexy! I smirked at the thought.

"Dude, that's the thing though. I need to know about her so I can do the right things! You get me?" I said as I put my hands in my pockets. Knuckles just shook his head.

"Listen, it's not a good idea that you hook up with her. Plus, I don't think she will. She had a rocky with Sonic and it kinda scared her from being in another relationship" he told me. I sudden rush of anger ran through my system.

"What the hell did my gay-ass cousin do to her?" I said a little too anxiously.

"She caught him in bed with Sally" he said as he kept walking. _Whoa…_ I thought to myself. We had that one thing in common at least. I also caught the one girl that I thought I was in love with, screwing some other guy. I was completely heartbroken. Plus, I was even going to propose to her. I bought her a ring that cost me a fortune. As soon as I caught her cheating on me, I put the ring away. I was going to sell it, but I never got the chance to do it. Looking at it just made me emotional. I thought I was in love, but I was just a fool. I never told Fiona about the ring. The only person I trusted was Knuckles and he was the only other person who knew.

"Well, we're on the same boat I guess" I said as I unclenched my fists.

"Yo, what the hell Fiona talking about anyways?" Knuckles suddenly asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't even know. She was drunk so she was just trash talking" I said.

I had absolutely no sympathy or feelings for Fiona anymore. Sometimes she still thinks she can get me back, but like that ever going to happen. I walked to the doorstep of my small townhouse.

"See-ya, Knux" I called out.

"Later" he called back as he went to his house. I walked in and saw my little sister sitting on the floor watching T.V.

"Hey, Shadow" she called out.

Her name was Vanessa and she was a super smart kid. She was only 6 years old and she could do complex algebra all by herself. She looked exactly like me but she wore big glasses. She had her hair in braids and her bangs would stick out. She was also missing two front teeth. I also had a seven month old baby sister. Her name was Bella and she was very fussy. She also looked like me, but she had gray eyes, like my mom. Another thing was that I took care of my sisters. My parents passed away a couple of months ago in a car crash. I had to act like their father and had to start paying bills and other stuff that they needed. I was dumped with a huge responsibility and I had to do it. They looked up to me and I loved them more than anything. I would have never turned my back on them and I knew this was what my parents would have wanted for me to do.

"Did anything come in the mail, V?" I asked her.

"Yeah" she said as she got up to hand me a couple letters. She pushed up her big glasses.

"They're just bills" she told me. I sighed. I was already in debt and I was trying my very best to pay them all off. I worked at the car repair shop with Knuckles but it didn't pay me enough. I was starting to consider getting another job to help pay more bills.

"Thanks" I said as I messed up her hair. She stuck her tongue out at me and went back to watching T.V. I was so stressed out. I really needed to get out of the house for one night. Maybe hook up with a couple of chicks could help me take some things off of my mind. _Maybe that pink hedgehog could help you take your mind off of things._ What the hell? I didn't even think that and somehow that idea just waltzed into my mind. I shook my head. This girl was messing me up. I didn't need a girl in my life. I was perfectly fine on my own, but just getting to know her wouldn't be a crime, right? I was snapped back to reality when I heard crying coming from Bella's room. I went to see her and saw that she was standing up in her crib. She reached out for me and I picked her up. Ever since my parents died, she's been really fussy and she's been crying a lot. I rocked her in my arms for a bit and calmed her down.

"Shh…it's okay" I cooed as I sat down in the rocking chair in the corner. My mom always did this with all of us and she said that it would always work. I slowly rocked back in forth until I was certain that she had fallen asleep. When I heard soft snoring, I got up and gently placed her inside of her crib. I went inside of the living room and sat down on the couch.

"You and Bella are going to Miss Gage's tomorrow night" I told Vanessa. She turned her head.

"Where are _you_ going, mister?" she asked me.

"I…have important things to do" I said after a while. She just shrugged her shoulders and went to her room. I sighed and closed my eyes. I had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be fun. I smiled.

_Lots of fun._


	3. Preperations

_i know, i know. THIS SHOULD BE A SCOURGEXAMY NOT A SHADOWXAMY!_

_lol, as much as i agree with y'all, i'm not changing in ;) if you dont like it, dont read it. simple, huh?  
>just bear with me with the mistakes and all since i'm still new to this<em>

_okay, now that THATS over, here's CHAAAAAPTER 3_

* * *

><p><em>*With Amy*<br>_"Did that all really happened?" said Cream in amazement as she covered her mouth with her hands.

Rouge sighed. "Wish it didn't honey-bun…".

Me, Cream, and Rouge were all working at the daycare. We were all in our uniforms, which consisted of a bright yellow golf shirt with black pants. We looked like bumblebees. Inside the daycare, the walls were lime green and multiple hand prints of different colors ran along the walls. Several pictures drawn by the kids were taped on the hideous walls, along with some craft flowers and such. Kids were running and screaming everywhere, while a few little angels sat in the reading corner quietly. I turned my attention back to Cream.

"Amy, you didn't _really_ hit someone…did you?" asked Cream with wide eyes.

C'mon, it wasn't even such a bad thing! When people heard about it, they looked at me like I murdered someone!

"I wouldn't call it 'hitting'. I call it 'teaching someone a lesson'" I said proudly.

Rouge snorted. "She hit someone alright. Threw her little fist like her life depended on it" she said giggling while gesturing a punch.

I just rolled my eyes at her. I felt something tugging on my pants and looked down to see a little fox with dazzling green eyes reaching for me.

"Hey, little guy" I said as I picked him up.

I loved kids. That was the whole reason because I got this job. I've volunteered here before and the manager saw how amazing I was the kiddies and before I knew it, I started working here. I told Cream about it first and she wanted to apply too. When Cream got the job, Rouge wanted to work here but only because me and Cream were here. He giggled as I made funny faces at him. He was adorable.

"Amy, are we still going out tonight?" asked Rouge while she played with another kid.

"Heck yes! I'm definitely looking forward to it, too" I said.

She nodded. "Hey, Cream! Come over here!" hollered Rouge over the noise of the kids.

She came over from playing duck-duck-goose with a group of girls. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Me and Amy Baby are going to _Heat _tonight. Wanna come?" asked Rouge, smiling.

"I'd love to go! It's been a heck of a long week" she said.

"It's a date then. Want to come over to my place to get ready, since I live closer to it?" I offered.

They both nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what to wear though…" said Cream a little sad.

"You can just borrow some of my clothes. I've got tons of outfits" I said to Cream.

"And I'll bring some other stuff too. I'm bringing makeup so don't worry about that" said Rouge.

"I got accessories covered" said Cream after.

"And I'll take care of the hair stuff" I finally said.

I was already excited for tonight! _Heat _was one of the most popular night clubs in Station Square. It was right in between the north side and the south side, so you got both groups coming to this club. It was affordable and they served the best drinks there too. The only problem about it was that it was usually packed and there could be some really creepy people there, too. But it was the only night club where you could really have fun and dance because the DJ's were always good.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and we all headed home. I cleaned up my house for Rouge and Cream's arrival. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I let the warm water smooth out all of my tense back muscles. I was going to have fun tonight and I wasn't going to let anything ruin it. I stepped out and got my red bath robe. I put my long hair up in a towel to dry for a bit while I took out all of my hair straighteners and curlers followed by all of my hair products.

I went to my small but full closet to decide what I was going to wear. First, I took out a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a strapless white tank top with a black ribbon on it. I tried it on and decided that it wasn't what I wanted to wear. I wanted to look fun, dangerous yet sexy and seductive. I rummaged through all of my clothes when I spotted my black sequin cocktail dress. I smiled. It was perfect. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror, satisfied. The dress was pretty short but I didn't care. It was shimmery and clung to my body, highlighting my curves and had thin straps. It said everything I wanted it to be tonight.

I took out the towel in my hair and let it fall. I wondered what I was going to do to my hair. I didn't want to straighten it because it would be too long. I quickly brushed it and dried it. It looked good messy and wavy, but I wanted more waves and volume in it. I plugged in my blue hair curler and that's when I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to the door and saw Rouge and Cream holding a bunch of things in their hands.

Rouge checked me out from head to toe and whistled. "That's _hot_" she said and walked past me to go to my room.

Cream smiled. "You look great" she said as she followed Rouge.

I followed them and Rouge took out all of her makeup. Cream brought a case wither accessories. Rouge squealed as she took out a leopard print dress with a sleeve on the right side. I had to admit, Rouge certainly knew how to dress for a party.

"I thought you'd wear the purple dress" I said. She shook her head.

"I want to look like a slut tonight" she said as she bit her lip. Cream was looking in my closet and took out a strapless red dress.

"Do you think this would look good?" she asked us as she held up the dress. Both me and Rouge nodded.

I went into the bathroom while the girls got dressed. My curler was hot so I took strands from the top of my head and twisted them onto the curler. I kept doing the same thing and worked my way to the middle and added some larger curls. My bangs gracefully swept across my forehead so I didn't need to fix them. I turned off the curler and grabbed my hairspray. I closed my eyes and sprayed everywhere around my hair. I finished and ruffled the top a bit. Rouge walked in and her eyes widened.

"Damn girl, you went all out" she said smiling approvingly at me.

"Not so bad, yourself" I said as I checked her out. Her dress was just as tight and just as short as mine. She plugged in the straightener and put some product in her hair.

"I'll be ten minutes. I'm doing makeup when I'm done" she called out as I went to my room. I saw Cream pull out a few gold bracelets from her box.

"Want me to do your hair?" I offered.

"Yes please" she said.

I went inside the bathroom and got my other straightener from under the sink. I went back into my room and plugged it in next to my vanity.

"Here" said Cream as she handed me a long, black beaded necklace along with a couple of thick bracelets.

"Thanks" I said as I put them on.

My look was officially completed. I sat down Cream in front of my mirror and began straightening her medium length hair. She already had straight hair so it wouldn't take me a while to finish. Rouge came in when I unplugged the straightener and looked at both me and Cream.

"Okay, who's makeup am I going to do first?" she asked us.

"Amy can go. I need to go to the washroom anyway" said Cream as she stood up.

I sat down as Rouge rummaged through her stuff. She took out some dark eye shadow along with mascara and eyeliner. She gave me the smokey eye look which made my eyes stand out. She put on the eyeliner and the mascara afterwards. She handed me the eyelash curler and I curled them myself.

"Put on some lip gloss" suggested Rouge.

I did as she told as I took out my tube of lip gloss. I smacked my lips together.

"Thanks Rouge. Looks great" I said while I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I know" she simply said as she went over to Cream to do her makeup.

At the end, Cream ended up with light eye shadow and some pink blush on her cheeks. Her hazel eyes definitely stood out and she had some beige lipstick on. Rouge had purple eye shadow on, along with some fake lashes. She had the right amount of eyeliner on and covered her lips with red lipstick. Cream gave Rouge some rings and some bracelets.

"Shoe time!" said Rouge as she pulled out her red heels. I went to my closet as Cream followed along to look for some heels.

"I don't want big heels…" said Cream. I laughed.

"You want to stay short forever, huh?" I said to her. She just laughed with me.

Cream was the shortest out of all of us. I was second shortest while Rouge was the tallest. I took out a pair of small black heels for her and took out a pair of glittery silver ones for me.

"Are we good to go?" asked Rouge.

"Yep" me and Cream said in unison.

I grabbed my silver purse and threw my wallet, lip gloss, and keys in it. Rouge grabbed her black purse while Cream got her white purse. I made sure turn everything off before we left the apartment. We walked to the club, since I lived only a few blocks away from it.

As soon as we got outside, I could already hear the loud thudding of the music and that just made me even more excited. A thought suddenly occurred to me. What if I saw Shadow there? I felt a sudden rush of butterflies in the pit of my stomach and it made me feel slightly nauseas. _No, he's not going to be there. You're just imagining things_ I thought to myself to try to calm down.

But deep down inside, I knew tonight was going to be full of surprises.

_*With Shadow*  
><em>(1 hour ago)

"C'mon Vanessa, go get ready!" I called out from the kitchen.

"Alright, alright! Bella made a stinky again though" said Vanessa as she ran to her room.

I heard Knuckles laugh from the living room.

"Yeah, Shadow. Go clean up the stinky" said Knuckles as he lay on the couch watching T.V.

I groaned as I threw the cloth on the counter. "Knuckles, would you like to do the honours?" I asked him, mockingly. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bro, you _know _I have a bad stomach. If I do it, then you'll have something else to clean up" he said as he slurped his can of beer.

I rolled my eyes at him and went to change Bella's diaper. As I got closer, I scrunched my nose. It smelled **awful**.

"What the hell did Vanessa feed you?" I muttered under my breath as I changed her diaper.

She just giggled as I finished up. I changed her into some pink pj's and ran my hand through her messy quills. The phone rang and I heard Knuckles pick it up.

"Yo, Shadow! It's for you" called out Knuckles.

I set down Bella back into her crib and went to the phone.

"Miss Gage" murmured Knuckles as he handed me the phone.

I nodded. "Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Shadow. I'm on my way to pick up the girls. I'll be five minutes" said Miss Gage.

"Alright. Thanks again" I said as I hung up.

Miss Gage was one of my mom's best friends before she died. At the funeral, Miss Gage promised me that she'd do whatever she could to help us out and that we should not be afraid to contact her for anything we needed. She helped me out with paying some bills and groceries sometimes. Every Sunday, she would come over to cook for us and she would entertain the girls for a bit. Miss Gage was like family to us and we all loved her very much. Although she could lose her temper sometimes and that was quite scary, she was a very caring lady.

"V! Miss Gage is coming in five minutes!" I called out to her.

"When are we going?" asked Knuckles.

"In half an hour" I said as I went to get Bella's stuff.

Me and Knuckles were going to go to _Heat_ tonight. I needed to get my mind off of some things and just have fun with my friend. I couldn't help but get the feeling that a certain pink hedgehog could be there tonight, since both uptown and downtown people went there. If she was, then it would just make my night a whole lot better. I'd show her how we southsiders got down on the dance-floor.

I flinched when I saw Knuckles' fingers snapping in my face.

"Hello, earth to Shadow! What the hell were you zoning off about?" he asked me.

I just shook my head. "Think Amy's going to be there tonight?" I asked him.

I felt him tense up beside me. "If Amy's going to be there, then so is Rouge, right?" I went on, watching the color drain from his face.

I laughed as he punched me in the arm. Knuckles always talked about how Rouge was a self centered bitch but I knew he still had feelings for her. I rubbed my arm as I entered Bella's room. I picked her up from her crib and got her bag.

The doorbell rang and I heard Miss Gage greet Knuckles. Miss Gage was a large orange cat and she had curly ginger hair. She had dark eyes and dark bags under them. She had a heart warming smile though and a soothing voice. Bella reached out for Miss Gage as we approached her.

"Where's Vanessa?" asked Miss Gage.

"Here I am!" called Vanessa from behind us. I turned to her and saw that she was carrying a book, along with her teddy bear.

"Alright, I'll see you later!" called Miss Gage as she left with the girls. I waved goodbye and so did Knuckles.

I went into my room to change out of my baggy shirt and pants into something more decent. I pulled out a gray v-neck shirt that fit tightly around my muscles. I slipped into a pair of baggy ripped jeans and put on a black belt. I grabbed one of my chain necklaces and put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked. Chicks would be all over this bad-boy. I grabbed my cologne and sprayed it all over me. Knuckles came in, wearing a white muscle shirt and some black skinny jeans. He grabbed the cologne out of my hands and sprayed it on himself.

I looked at him. "Shots?" I asked him.

"Shots" he agreed, smirking.

I nodded and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. I poured some in for us as he came into the kitchen. We both gulped it down quickly and took one more. I poured some more and took another shot. Knuckles grabbed the bottle and poured us some more. Before we knew it, we'd taken 7 shots. I was already starting to feel light headed. When I would drink, I got drunk really fast so I stopped.

"C'mon, one more" said Knuckles as he poured himself some more. I shook my head.

"I don't feel like getting hammered tonight" I told him as I got my white sneakers.

"Suit yourself" he said as he took his last shot.

I grabbed my keys and swung them around my finger. "Ready?" I called out to Knuckles.

He walked towards me.

"Let's roll" he said as he opened the door.

We left the house and walked to the club. We could hear loud music thumping and I could see some hot chicks going toward the club too. _Heat _was going to be packed tonight. I checked out the crowd and saw northsiders and southsiders, all bunched into one big group. I checked out some girls and smirked at how slutty they looked.

I continued to look around and saw who I was secretly looking for. My mouth couldn't help but fall open when I saw Amy in that gorgeous black dress. It showed off her incredible legs and her hair flowed down to her back. It hugged her curves, not to mention making her ass look great. I sudden rush of excitement flowed into my body and I cursed myself for it. I looked at her friends beside her and yeah, they looked hot, but the spotlight was on Amy tonight. I nudged Knuckles and he turned to look at me.

"Dude...look..." I said as I slowly raised my arm and pointed to them.

Knuckles mouth dropped open. "Ho-ly shit..." he said.


	4. The Night

_ yaaay im glad you guyz are liking this story :)  
>im going to have a little rule now and thats getting at least 5 reviews for this chapter for me to post up the next chapter so if you want more review, review, review!<em>

* * *

><p><em>*With Amy*<br>_I looked at the huge crowd. _Heat _was going to be absolutely packed tonight Girls looked like sluts and guys looked like players. Fabulous. I heard Rouge gasp as she grabbed me by the wrist. Both me and Cream looked at her.

"Knuckles and Shadow are here!" she blurted out.

Oh no. This couldn't be happening. The whole entire reason I came here was to get away from everything, no have it following me around! As if my body took full control, I slowly turned around and saw both of them staring at us. Their mouths were hanging open. I couldn't help noticing how _hot _Shadow looked. He definitely had the bad boy air to him. Knuckles looked pretty good too, but Shadow really caught my attention.

"Is that Knuckles? Who's the other guy with him?" asked Cream.

I saw Shadow's mouth turn into a mischievous smirk as he looked at me. I gulped. The butterflies rushed back into my stomach but it was far worse.

"A creep" I said as I snapped my head back around.

Cream shot me a weird look. Rouge was still staring back and I took a quick glimpse back at Knuckles to see him doing the same thing.

"Rouge, stop staring" I pleaded, trying to keep the attention away from us. She shook her head and turned around. She leaned in.

"This isn't good" she whispered.

"I know…" I said back. Cream looked back and forth between me and Rouge.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

Rouge sighed. "Okay, so when we went-"started Rouge but her voice was drowned out by the cheering of people.

We all turned around and saw that the doors had finally opened. Rouge looked back at Cream.

"Oh, it doesn't matter! Let's just have fun tonight!" she said as she grabbed us and pulled us in.

We walked in and the music pounded through the speakers, making my hearing abilities completely useless. Everyone was already on the dance-floor, dancing to the beats the DJ dropped. I smiled and let go of all of my worries as we all headed into the middle of the crowd.

"Move it!" yelled Rouge as we pushed our way through.

Me and Cream just laughed. The more people around me, less chances I would have of bumping into Shadow. That sounded great to me. We all danced and grabbed a couple of hot guys to dance with us within a couple of songs. Rouge had a tall, dark, cat dancing with her. Cream got a cute, yellow, fox with two tails to dance with. I got a muscular, gray, hedgehog to dance with me. He was pretty cute, but not sexy. He really knew how to dance though, and that's what I liked. After about six long songs, I looked at Rouge, who mouthed 'Let's go'.

I nodded. I was getting really tired of dancing and needed a drink or something. Plus, the heels weren't exactly _comfortable_. We said goodbye to the guys and looked at Cream. She was grinding with her guy and looked like she was having way too much fun to leave. Rouge went and told her that we were going to take a little break and me and Rouge headed to the bar. We took a seat on the stools and I rested my head on the counter.

"I'm so tired" I said breathlessly to Rouge. She laughed and said

"This is only the beginning, honey"

"What would it be, ladies?" asked the bartender.

"Two tequilas" said Rouge. He nodded and went to get out drinks.

"I really don't want to run into them" said Rouge.

I knew exactly who she was talking about. "I don't either" I said, nodding.

She looked at me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Is it a bad thing to say that you and Shadow would actually look good together?" she said, scrunching her nose.

My mouth dropped open. "_What did you say?_" I said, but not out of anger. More out of shock.

She turned to look forward. "I'll take that as a _yes_" she said.

"Rouge…he's a southsider! We cannot be together!" I said, flustered.

She just hissed in frustration. "Who cares? He looks pretty interested in you anyway" she said as the bartender gave us our drinks.

I shook my head. "It's all in your imagination" I said as I took a sip of my drink. But I was mostly trying to convince _myself _when I said that.

She shrugged her shoulders. I turned to her. Now it was my turn.

"What about Knuckles? I saw you two having that little staring contest outside" I said as I smiled.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Oh, give me a break. I was just looking at how stupid he looked with his mouth hanging open" she said as she stirred her drink in her hands.

"Mhmm, sure" I said.

"Whatever. I don't want to talk about them right now. Let's go to the bathroom" she said as she got off of the stool.

I nodded and followed after her. She entered the bathroom before me.

"You coming in?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"I'll wait for you out here" I said. I looked around. Lights were going everywhere along with the stage illuminated in neon green. Everyone was having a blast and it made me smile. I leaned against the wall and felt the vibration of the music. The DJ was certainly playing good songs tonight. As I looked around, my eyes suddenly locked on a pair of mysterious red eyes from across the dance-floor. All of my muscles tensed up. It was as if everyone had moved so we could see each other. No one was blocking our view. It felt as if everyone had disappeared around us and it was only me and him in the building. I saw him smirk after a while and he made his way toward me. I panicked and stared walking quickly into the crowd.

I frantically pushed my way through people, not really sure where I was going. I looked behind me and saw that he was still following me. He was suddenly grabbed by a fox and pulled back. I managed to see that it was Fiona who grabbed him. I sighed in relief but couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy. I pushed the feeling away and headed for the bathroom.

As I got closer, I saw Rouge leaning against the wall. My eyes widened along with my mouth falling to the floor as I got even closer. Rouge was making out with Knuckles. I bit my lip, deciding whether to pull her away from him or to just find Cream. Deciding that maybe finding Cream would make Rouge a little less angry, I headed back into the crowd.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt hands on my shoulders and a husky voice in my ear.

"There you are" he said.

My lip quivered as the hands slowly slithered down my arms and moved to my hips. I turned around and came face to face with Shadow. I gulped. He had a goofy smile plastered onto his face and he reached for me. I took a couple of steps back as he clumsily swayed his arm. He looked wasted. I frowned as he began to wobble from side to side. I caught him as he almost fell to the ground. He looked up at me with a dazed expression and got up quickly.

"S-sorry..." he said, slightly embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

I didn't know why I was even bothering to ask him. I shouldn't even care if he was okay or not. But I did. He ran a hand through his quills and shook his head 'no'. Without even thinking, I took his hand and led him through the crowd. I felt a shock go up my arm and straight to my heart when he squeezed my hand. As if my pulse wasn't going haywire already, I felt even more lightheaded. It wasn't making any sense to me. I kept pushing through people and he didn't let go of my hand.

I led him to the bathroom and was relieved to see Rouge and Knuckles gone, although I wondered where they went. I turned around to face him and before I could react, I was up against the wall.

"Shadow?" I said nervously.

He nudged the strap of my dress off of my shoulder and that's when my defences shot up. I pushed him back and he stumbled a couple of steps back. He laughed darkly as I fixed my strap. I was furious now. I tried to move away, but his arm blocked my path.

"Leave me alone" I said as my voice cracked. My legs were trembling and I was shaky. I was completely helpless.

"I don't really feel like doing that" he said as he ran his finger down my arm. I squeezed my eyes shut when he leaned in. I could feel his warm breath mixed with alcohol.

"And I don't think you want me to leave either". My breath hitched when I could feel his lips barley brushing against the corner of my mouth.

"This isn't right" I whispered, mostly to myself.

"I know" I thought I heard him say, but wasn't sure. I suddenly opened my eyes and saw that Knuckles pulled him back.

"What the fuck?" exclaimed Shadow as he looked at Knuckles.

"Leave her alone" said Knuckles and pulled Shadow into the crowd.

I stood there for a while and processed what had actually just happened. Shadow almost kissed me. Even though he was drunk, I actually felt something. Weird feelings stirred in my stomach and I felt sick. As much as I hated to admit it, I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to feel his lips on mine, to feel his warm body against mine, and to taste him.

"What the hell's wrong with me?" I said to myself as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Amy!" I heard someone call. I looked up and saw Rouge approach me. Her lipstick was all smudge and her hair slightly messy.

"Are you okay?" she said, worried. I nodded slowly.

"Thank god! I thought he was going to like, rape you or something, right here and right now!" she said as she pulled me into a hug.

I saw Cream approach us and she had a worried expression on her face as well.

"Amy, are you okay?" she said. Rouge let go of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I think" I said, out of breath.

"Do you want to go home?" asked Cream as she put a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head.

"I came here to have fun, and I'm not going to let someone ruin my night" I said.

Rouge and Cream looked at each other.

"Are you sure? We have no problem going home" said Rouge.

I actually was considering about going home. I was still a bit jittery and it wouldn't wear off for a while. I finally had to think about myself now and nodded.

"Let's go home" I said. Cream and Rouge nodded and we walked to the doors.

"I'm glad you said yes, because I'm a little worn out myself" said Cream as we walked down the street.

I looked at Rouge and saw that her lips were swollen. I shot her a look that said '_We'll talk later_'.

We got to my apartment and I threw off my heels, along with the girls. As soon as I took them off, my feet hurt even more. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:50.

"I'm gonna pee my pants!" said Cream as she ran into the bathroom.

Me and Rouge were sitting on the couch. She had a guilty look on her face.

"Want to explain what happened?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about?" she said, but didn't look at me.

"Don't act dumb. I saw you and Knuckles" I said as I raised my eyebrow. She sighed.

"I don't even know. I got out of the washroom and saw that you were gone. Instead, I saw Knuckles in your spot. We looked at each other and before I knew it, we just started making out..." she trailed off.

I put a hand on her leg. "Look, I know that you like him. But I just don't want to see you get hurt again. Now, I'm not saying for you stay away from him. I could never control that. All I'm saying is to just be careful when you're with him." I said in all seriousness.

She smiled and nodded. Cream came in and crashed onto the couch.

"Had fun?" giggled Rouge as Cream smiled dreamily.

"Fun doesn't even describe it" she laughed.

"Who was that guy you were with?" I asked her.

"His name is Tails. He was so cute! I got his number and we're hanging out tomorrow" she said as she fiddled with her phone.

Rouge got up. "We should go Cream" she said.

Cream agreed and got up to get her stuff. In about five minutes, they cleaned up their stuff and headed home. I went get changed in my white pj's and went to wash off all of my makeup. As I cleaned up, I couldn't help but think about Shadow.

"_This isn't right" I whispered, mostly to myself. "I know" he said._

So he pretty much felt the way I felt. Confused. I couldn't deny it any longer. I was starting to get feelings for the kid and I wasn't ready. I promised myself that I wouldn't fall again and get my heart torn up. But I felt like I had no choice this time. _It's just a crush, Amy_ I thought to myself. _Just a crush_.

I sighed, because I was crushing hard.

_*With Shadow*  
><em>"Shadow, why were you with her?" asked Fiona with her hands on her hips.

She wore a black mini skirt that barley looked like a skirt, and a yellow top that showed off her perky breasts. I shook my head because I was seeing double. My head was throbbing and the alcohol was starting to leave my system. I could hardly remember half of the night but I could definitely remember Amy. I knew I crossed the line but I couldn't help it. She looked so damn _sexy_! But instead of having that sexy angel in front of me, I had a little bitch from hell.

"Why do you care?" I said. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me against her.

"Because you're mine. I don't want you going after someone else" she said as she planted butterfly kissed on my neck.

I gently pushed her away. "Fiona, we're done. We're not together anymore, get that through your head!" I exclaimed.

She shook her head.

"We _can_ fix it! We've had fights before and we've made up!" she said, throwing her hands up in the air.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "This time was different. I caught you in bed with someone else, Fiona" I said, raising my tone.

She looked away from me and stayed quiet.

"Look, I don't even know how many times I've apologized. I was stupid and I wasn't thinking properly" she finally said.

"And I've told you already. 'Sorry' doesn't cut it this time. You hurt me and I don't think I could ever forgive you for this" I said and walked around her.

She suddenly grabbed my arm and I looked back at her. Her eyes were stern.

"You will be mine again" she hissed and disappeared into the crowd.

"You're crazy!" I yelled after her and got dizzy from it. I backed up and bumped into Knuckles.

"I think we should go" he said as he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Everything. Can we please leave?" he pleaded. I sighed.

I wanted to stay a little longer but Knuckles looked pretty messed up.

"Fine" I said as I started for the exit.

As we walked down the street, Knuckles spoke.

"You shouldn't have done that with Amy" he said.

I turned to him. "Since when do you care so much about her?" I blurted out and I didn't mean for it to come out so strong.

"She's a friend and I care about her. Plus, you guys wouldn't work out even if you tried" he said.

I snorted. "Since when did you become the matchmaker around here?".

Now I was getting ticked off.

"Just trust me" was his only response. "What about you and Rouge? Don't think I didn't see you two" I said. He tensed up beside me.

"Dude, I _know _you still like her. There's nothing wrong with that" I told him.

He shook his head. "I know. But I don't think we can ever be together again...it wouldn't be the same" he said.

I just stayed quiet. I didn't get this guy. If he wanted her so much, get her back! I mean, he had it easy because she liked him back. But I just kept my thoughts to myself.

We arrived and I waved goodbye to Knuckles. What the hell did he mean that we wouldn't work out? He wouldn't know. As I played back the memories from the club, I couldn't get rid of the words that Amy said. _This isn't right_. I agreed completely. She was a northsider for goodness sakes! We shouldn't mix. It would be like planting a rose in a dumpster. But I couldn't shake off the feelings she gave me. She made me feel so... _alive. _

I couldn't even explain it but it was driving me insane. I was getting feelings for the girl and I knew they wouldn't just go away. I grumbled in frustration as I opened the door. I was going to try to go for her. I wasn't going to change my personality or anything for her though. It was going to be kind of like a game of tag or something.

Except, she was going to get tagged. Whether she was ready or not._  
><em>


	5. Together

_im having so much fun writing this X3  
>i keep getting tons of ideas with this and thats what i love about it<br>well, i got 5 more reviews and so, here's the next chapter!_

* * *

><p><em>*With Amy*<br>_I woke up because of my phone. I groaned as I turned to my side and got my phone. Rouge was calling. I sighed and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" I said a little cranky.

"Morning to you too, sunshine" said Rouge sarcastically.

"What's up?"

"My dad got a call from the police department saying that they found my car and they arrested the little bitches who stole it" she said happily.

At least it was good news. So much drama had been happening in the past 48 hours that I wasn't sure when I would hear some good news.

"That's good to hear. Where's the car?" I asked as I started getting out of bed.

"At some auto shop downtown" she said a little hesitant.

Oh great. Another trip to the south side. I sighed. "Let me guess. You want me to go with you?" I asked her.

"Ding, ding. ding! I'll pick you up in 30 minutes" she said and hung up before I could answer.

I tossed my phone onto my bed and went to shower quickly. I had a headache and my body was all sore. Not even the shower helped with my weird symptoms. I got out and slipped into a brown summer dress that ended just above my knee. I didn't feel like drying my hair, so I pulled it back into a bun. I looked at the clock and saw that Rouge was going to be here soon so I was going to grab a coffee or something on the way there. I put on my gold coloured sandals and grabbed my purse. When I opened the door, Rouge was standing right in front of it. I closed the door behind me and locked it.

"Did you eat anything?" asked Rouge. I shook my head.

"I'm going to grab something on the way there" I said and she agreed.

"Me too"

The day was beautiful. It was warm, sunny, and calm. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and birds were chirping loudly. I took in a big breath and it seemed to relax all of my muscles.

"You do know where this auto shop is, right?" I asked her.

"Nope. But I know what it's called" she slowly.

I shook my head at her. Of course she wouldn't know. "Guess we'll have to ask for directions" I told her.

We were already in the south side and I was looking for someone decent looking to ask for directions.

"What about her?" said Rouge as she pointed to a nice looking lady across the street with a couple of little girls. I don't think that they were her kids though because she was an orange cat and the girls were dark hedgehogs. We ran across the street and went up to her.

"Excuse me" I called and she looked up at us.

"Can you please tell us where Toni's Auto Shop is?" I asked sweetly.

"Actually, I'm on my way there now. You're welcome to tag along if you like" she said and smiled at us. Me and Rouge looked at each other and decided that it wasn't a bad idea, so we followed her.

"Do you guys live around here?" she asked us.

"No, we live in the north side" said Rouge "I got my car stolen when I was here a couple of days ago and I got a call saying that it was at that auto shop".

The lady's expression turned into a frown. "What a shame. It's so dangerous down here , that I'm actually considering moving up north" she told us.

I looked down at the little girl walking by her side to see that she was staring at me. She had big glasses and had her hair up in neat ponytail. I smiled at her and she returned the smile. She was missing two front teeth so it looked adorable. Although I couldn't help but look at her and see that she resembled someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hi, there" I said to her.

"Hello" she greeted. "I'm Vanessa" she said sweetly and took her hand out.

She was very polite, I noticed.

"I'm Amy. It's nice to meet you, Vanessa" I said as I took her small hand.

"We're going to the auto shop because my brother works there" she said as she held her teddy bear close to her.

"That's nice. What's your brother's name?" I asked her.

"Shadow" she said and my smile faded.

Shadow worked there? So I was going to see Shadow? I swallowed the lump in my throat. I had amazing luck, didn't I?

_*With Shadow*  
><em>I really didn't want to come to work today. I had a major hangover and all I wanted was to stay in bed. Knuckles was pretty much the same way today. We were working on a nice Chevy Volt that came in today from the police department and it looked too good to be from someone that lived around here. I was also expecting Miss Gage to drop off the girls in a bit so I bought some donuts for Vanessa.

"I want to go home..." groaned Knuckles from under the car. I laughed.

"Shadow!" called Vanessa and I saw her running towards me with a milkshake in her hand.

I crouched down and took her into my arms. I looked and saw Miss Gaga holding Bella in her arms and then I saw her. Amy was looking timidly inside the workshop and her gaze caught mine. My heart ached in a non-painful way when I looked at her. She looked away and at Rouge, who was just as surprised to see Knuckles here.

"Look!" said Vanessa as she pointed to her milkshake.

"Did Miss Gage buy you that?" I asked her.

She shook her head and went over to Amy. "Miss Amy bought it for me. She's a very nice lady" she said as she took her hand.

Amy looked down at Vanessa and smiled at her as Vanessa returned the smile. I smiled at Amy's kindness.

"She is, isn't she?" I thought out loud as I made my way toward them.

Amy looked down, her cheeks turning bright red. I suddenly felt the impulse to hold her, and I had to shove my hands in my pockets to resist the urge. Vanessa nodded and left to go see Miss Gage.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her in a soft voice. She looked up at me and spoke.

"That's Rouge's car" she said pointing to the Volt. "She got it stolen a couple of days ago" she said.

"Oh" was all I could say and I folded my arms across my chest.

I had to behave myself so I was very careful with what I said. She didn't deserve to be treated like any other girl I would usually treat because she was very nice with my sister. Plus, Knuckles was here. I suddenly heard a grumbling sound and turned to look at Amy, who was pretending nothing had happened.

"Did you eat anything?" I asked her.

She shook her head slightly.

"I'll be back" I said as I went to go get her a cup of coffee from the back and a donut. I poured it into a small cup and picked out a Boston cream donut. I went back to her and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rouge and Knuckles talking.

"Here" I said as I handed her breakfast to her.

"Thank you" she said timidly and she sat down on the chair behind her. I took a seat next to her.

"Look, I'm sorry about how I acted last night" I suddenly said.

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I acted like a jerk. Forgive me?" I said, smiling.

She smiled back. "What happened to you?" she asked me suddenly.

I chuckled. "You deserve an apology. You're a nice girl, and I shouldn't have treated you like that" I told her as I laid a hand on her leg.

She looked nervously down at my hand and I moved it away, seeing that it was making me a little nervous.

"I forgive you" she said as she chewed her food.

"Let's start over then. I'm Shadow" I said as I took out my hand.

She laughed but still took my hand. "Amy. Amy Rose" she said.

"So, Amy Rose" I started as she giggled "Tell me about yourself".

"Well..." she started and we talked for a quite a while. I got to know her better. She was 20 years old, she worked at a daycare because she loved children, her favourite color was red, her dream was to travel the world, she was very caring and could be naive, and most importantly, she was single. I could go on and on about her now because every little detail about her seemed to permanently record in my head.

"Would you like to tell me a bit about yourself?" she said, smiling shyly.

"I'm 21 years old, I work at this auto shop but would like to get another job, my favorite color is red too, my dream is to open my own restaurant one day, I'm a pretty laidback guy, and I'm single as well" I said as I raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

She blushed at the last comment and looked away. I laughed as I took her hand. All the awkwardness seemed to disappear and I was perfectly comfortable around her. I felt so at ease and everything felt so natural. It felt as if we've been friends for a long time. The more time I spent with her, the more I felt myself falling for her.

"Would you like to have lunch later today?" I asked her.

She looked at me with her dazzling emerald eyes and nodded. "I would love to" she said.

"I'll pick you up at noon" I told her. She nodded and told me the directions to her apartment. She even gave me her number, which was a little bonus.

"It's a date" I said as I got up and winked at her. Her and Rouge left and I went over to Knuckles who seemed to be in a good mood.

"What's up with you?" I said as I smacked him with my dirty cloth.

"Me and Rouge seemed to work things out" he said with a goofy smile on his face.

"What about you and Amy?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just taking her out for lunch later. No biggie" I said. He smirked.

"You know, I take back what I said last night. She looks good for you. She's really nice" he said.

I nodded. This sounded super cliché but she was my dream girl. I always wanted someone with her personality but that was something that was drowned out by Fiona. She was completely the opposite of Amy and I didn't know why I was going to ruin my life by proposing to her. Our boss came in and told us that we were done for the day so I took the girls home and got ready for my date. I decided to wear a white knit sweater that Miss Gage gave me for my birthday a few months ago and it fit snug around my body. I slipped into a pair of normal jeans and got my watch from my counter. For a southsider, my friends always told me that I was the classiest one downtown.

"You going out?" asked Vanessa as she looked up from her book.

"I'm taking out Amy for lunch" I told her.

"Can me and Bella come?" she pleaded. I shot her a look.

"No" I said.

"Please, please, please? I'll promise to behave!" she said as she ran to me and got on her knees.

"Vanessa, this is just with me and Amy" I told her.

She then started to sniffle and she then burst into tears. "I'm hungry, Shadow! There's almost no food in the fridge!" she wailed and it tore my heart when she said that.

I decided to call Amy and hoped for the best.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Amy" I said.

"What's up?" she said.

"Umm…listen. I don't have anything for the girls to eat at home and I want to take the girls with me, so…" I said nervously. I felt embarrassed for saying this.

"Oh, of course! You didn't need to ask me, Shadow. It would be lovely to have the girls for lunch" she said. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Amy. I'm on my way to pick you up" I told her.

"Sounds good. I'll see you later" she said and hung up.

She was an angel. She was everything I wanted in a girl. She was perfect in my eyes. I went to get Bella and got her dressed. I got the car keys, since my sisters were coming along. I would have taken my motorcycle. I got the girls into their seats and climbed into the driver's seat. This car was a gift from my dad when I turned 16. It wasn't the best car but I still loved it. I

drove to the northside, somewhere I never drove to. I looked at all of the big tall buildings and the classy people walking down the street. I felt so out of focus. I was surprised to stop in front of a small building. I was expecting something bigger and more…expensive.

"Wait in here" I told Vanessa as I got out.

As I approached the door, I felt slightly nervous. I couldn't remember the last time I felt like this with a girl. I rang the doorbell and ran a hand through my quills. The door opened and I thought my heart stop. Amy wore such a simple white dress, but it looked stunning. Her hair gracefully flowed in luscious waves and her eyes seemed to glow. I was completely lost for words. She giggled as she saw my lack of speech. She took a step toward me and wrapped her arms around me. Without hesitating, I returned her embrace.

"You look lovely" I told her.

"Thank you. You look really good, too" she said as she pulled back to look at me.

I took her hand in mine and we walked to the car. I couldn't help but see Vanessa looking at us with wide eyes and a smile. I opened the door for Amy and ran to my seat.

"Okay, where to?" I asked her. She glanced back at my sisters. I saw Bella smiling from the rearview mirror at Amy.

"What would you like to have for lunch, ladies?" she asked.

"McDonalds!" said Vanessa quickly.

"McDonalds it is" said Amy. And so, we went on our"date" to McDonalds.

Wasn't really where I wanted to go, but if Amy and my sisters wanted to go, then that's where we were going. It was actually really fun, to be honest. Amy fed Bella and handled it quiet well. She wasn't kidding when she said she could handle kids. All of the sudden, Vanessa asked us something.

"Are you guys dating?" she said with her mouth full.

Me and Amy looked at each other. Where we? We only knew each other for a couple of days and got to know even better within the past 2 hours.

"I guess" said Amy smiling at Vanessa and back at me. "I mean, if it's okay with you. Unless you were thinking something else, I mean, I totally get it-"she rambled on, her face turning pink.

I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, something I really wanted to do.

"Yes, Vanessa. We're dating" I said as Amy smiled at me.

After that, I took Amy home and went back to my home. The rest of that day, Amy took over my thoughts. She was the only thing I thought about the entire day. I guess we could be together after all.

_*Later That Evening…*  
><em>I had to run to the convenient later that evening to buy some drinks. I got in and took to bottles of Coca Cola and paid for it quickly. As soon as I got out, I was pushed up against the wall by a large figure.

"Shadow, I've waited long enough for you to pay me back" said the man as I struggled with his grip.

"Look, Rusty, it hasn't been exactly easy for me" I said angrily.

"Listen to me" he said as he pushed me harder against the wall. I winced in pain.

"I'm giving you seven days. No later, no less. If you don't give me 5,000 dollars in 7 days, it'll cost you one of your pathetic little sisters" he said put me down.

"You touch one of them, and I'll-"

He laughed. "You'll do what? What _can _you do? Nothing. Remember, Shadow. Seven days" he said and walked away into the darkness.

I borrowed money from Rusty a month ago so I could pay a large debt I had. Now, I had no clue what to do. Where was I going to get all of this money from, and in seven days? I let out a shaky breath. I should have known better than to borrow money from Rusty.


	6. It's Complicated

_kk to the person asking me about including their character, im thinking about doing it in the next chapter but the only thing i want to know is if its name is wolf? and sorry but im not putting blaze in the story. if you could tell me that would be great ;)_

_here's chapter numero 7!_

* * *

><p><em>*With Amy*<br>_The entire week, I was bursting with energy. I felt like I was walking on clouds. Shadow was actually a very nice person, despite his outward appearance. He was a loving and caring brother and his sisters looked up to him. Although I did wonder about his parents, since he never mentioned anything about them, but I left it be. I had been texting Shadow all day, since we couldn't hang out because he was working overtime, and I was going over to Rouge's tonight.

**You're not going to be home tonight?  
>No. I'm staying over at Rouge's.<br>Why don't you come over to my place tonight? JK  
><strong>I rolled my eyes at that last comment  
><strong>Ha ha. Very funny mister<br>I miss you.  
>Aww, I miss you too.<br>Alright babe, have fun tonight. Be careful.  
><strong>

I shut my phone off and tossed it inside my purse. I grabbed my pj's and some other clothes from my drawers. I decided to wear something casual, since Rouge told me this was pretty much a girl gossip night. I threw on a red t-shirt and some jean shorts. I put my hair in a side braid and got my flip-flops. I went to the underground parking lot and got into my car. My car wasn't anything flashy. It was just a normal, silver car. I didn't want anything big or fancy because the only purpose of a car for me was to get somewhere faster. I tossed my purse to the side and drove out of the parking lot. Rouge lived a bit more north from my apartment. She lived in the mansions. She didn't have her own place but why would you want to if your parents lived in a house like that? Her mansion was a large, beige one with large pillars by it. I parked right in front of it and grabbed my cellphone from my purse.

**I'm outside**

Within ten seconds, Rouge burst out the door and came running to my door. I smiled as I stepped out of my car. She tackled me into a big bear hug, which I gladly returned. Me and Rouge had a sister bond. Nothing could ever come between us.

"I have so much to tell you" she told me as we walked to her big door.

"Me too. I went on my date with Shadow yesterday" I told her and I could feel a smirk on my face. Her eyes widened.

"That's right!" she exclaimed. We entered her home and I was always left breathless. The floor reflected everything, the chandelier hung majestically in the middle of the room, the spiral staircase looked like it could go on forever, and the furniture was very classy.

"My parents are in Barbados for the week and they left me here to take care of the home. So, we can drink the night away, my friend" she said as she nudged my shoulder. I wasn't really much of a drinker, but I could get carried away sometimes.

"Want to stay by the pool? It's really nice outside" she told me.

"Yeah, that sounds good" I said.

She motioned for me to come upstairs and I followed behind her. We walked down the hall and entered her room. Her walls were dark purple and her furniture was all black. She had a large mirror beside her closet and clothes covered the floor.

"Sorry 'bout the mess" she said. "You can leave your purse in here" she said and I tossed my purse onto her bed.

She went to her drawer and pulled out a black bikini and tossed it towards me. I went inside her bathroom and changed quickly into it. I decided to at least wear my shorts so I grabbed the rest of my clothes and shoved it into my purse. Rouge had changed into an adorable red polka-dot bikini.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yes, ma'am" she said and we went outside to her large pool.

We lay on the beach chairs and then she turned to me. "Okay, spill" she said as she looked at me with curios eyes.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked her.

"Let's start with what he wore. Oh, and what you wore, too" she said.

"He was wearing-wait! That doesn't even matter…" I told her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Fine. Just tell me then" she said.

"Okay, so this might sound kinda weird, but he took me to McDonalds" I said, waiting for her reaction.

"McDonalds!" she hollered.

I had to explain to her the entire story about how his sisters came along because they didn't have food and so on.

"Oh…" she said. "Y'know, I'm not really supposed to tell you this…but…" she trailed off. I looked at her, completely lost.

"Huh?" was all I could say.

"Okay, okay. Knuckles was telling me the other day saying that Shadow got cornered by that Rusty guy a few nights ago. Apparently, Shadow owes him _a lot_ of money for who knows what. He didn't want to tell me how much though. But Shadow only has a few days to pay him back" she said.

Things started to make some more sense, like why Shadow was working so much this past week. I was now extremely worried for Shadow. Rusty was capable of doing anything.

"Please, please, _please_, don't say a word to Shadow. Because Knuckles is the only one who knows, and if Shadow sees that you know, then he'll confront Knuckles, and then Knuckles will confront me" she said quickly.

I shook my head. "I won't say anything. It's just…wow. I wasn't expecting that" I said as I leaned back in my chair. She then told me about her and Knuckles. She said that they were finally working things out and decided to become friends, but by the way Rouge said it, it sounded like she wanted to be more than friends with Knuckles.

The rest of that day, me and Rouge just gossiped and talked about how Tails and Cream looked cute together. Later that night, we went to her father's bar and Rouge pulled out the booze. We were dressed in fun clothes. I had a zebra print dress on and had a pink feather boa around my neck. I wore a large sombrero and big furry boots. Rouge wore a hot pink sequin dress and put on some gold fairy wings. She had a wand in her hand and wore a black cowboy hat, along with cowboy boots. I didn't even know how we got into these clothes. We had the music blaring and we had the lights off. Rouge got at least ten packs filled with glow sticks and they were all scattered along the floor. The bar was all lit up and Rouge passed me a beer. I gladly accepted as we danced and sang to the song.

"Woooooo!" yelled Rouge at the top of her lungs. I laughed as she swung around the pole in the corner.

I ran to the pole but tripped on the glow sticks. I hit the floor face-flat, my sombrero flying off. I saw Rouge hit the floor too, but from laughing so hard. Clearly, I had a little too much to drink. I couldn't see properly and I couldn't even feel half of my body. I laughed with Rouge and I felt my phone vibrate in my bra.

I took it out and saw that I got a text message from Shadow. I squinted my eyes from the brightness of the message, but I could still read what it said.

**I don't think we should see each other anymore**

What the hell? This was completely out of the blue, but I couldn't help but feel my heart squeeze painfully. I texted back, but I couldn't really hit the letters properly.

**Whhatd doop you measn? (What do you mean?)  
>I have a girlfriend, Amy<br>Whho?  
>Fiona.<strong>

Fiona? Fiona? He lied to me? A tear unwillingly escaped out of the corner of my eye as I read the message. I actually thought that Shadow was different. Everything was going great up until know. I knew I should've listened to myself. Shadow was trouble and he wasn't going to change. I threw my phone angrily across the bar.

"What's wrong?" asked Rouge as she turned off the music. I shook my head as tears streamed down my face.

I tried getting up but failed miserably. Rouge yanked my arm, but I was way too intoxicated to feel the pain.

"Amy?" she called after me as I ran upstairs.

I managed to go all the way without falling but as soon as I got upstairs, I fell onto the floor. My stomach was churning and I felt sick. But that didn't compare to the pain I felt in my heart.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" she yelled as she saw me on the floor.

"Shadow-_hiccup-_has a damn girlfriend" I mumbled before bursting into tears and choking out sobs. Rouge kneeled down onto the floor beside me and I felt her run her hand through my hair.

"I thought he was different" I said weakly.

"I know, sweetheart but let's get you upstairs. You don't look so good" she said.

She helped me up and slowly helped me up the stairs. _Screw him…screw him and screw his little girlfriend, too! _I thought angrily to myself. I suddenly felt everything come up from my stomach and onto the stairs.

"Eww…" I heard Rouge say.

_*With Shadow*  
><em>"Fiona, give me back my phone" I said angrily as she ran around the couch.

"So, you and Amy together?" she said.

"Fiona, give me back my phone and get out. Now" I said, my temper about to explode. I was completely stupid for letting Fiona in. She said she wanted to "talk" but while I was in the washroom, she grabbed my phone from my room.

She chucked the phone at me but I dodged it by moving and instead, hitting the wall.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. You can never be with her. She's a northsider and you're a southsider. You need to be with your kind" she said before storming out of the house.

"Move it!" I heard her yell at Vanessa.

I heard the door slam and went to were Vanessa was. She had her eyes filled with tears and was whimpering. I crouched down and hugged her tight.

"Did she hurt you?" I asked her as I stroked the back of her head.

"No…" she said quietly. "Why does she have to be so mean, Shadow?" she asked me.

I wiped away her tears.

"I don't know Vanessa. I really don't know" I told her.

"Promise me that you'll stay with Amy" she suddenly said.

I just smiled and nodded at her. I couldn't promise her that. It was too soon to make a commitment like that. I remembered my phone and went to go get it. The screen was cracked and I swore under my breath. I looked at the outbox and saw what "I" sent. I read the messaged that Fiona sent to Amy and I couldn't breathe. Did Amy honestly believe that? I think she did, by the way she didn't respond back. I threw my head back in frustration. I had been working overtime this past week so I was dead tired. Now, I "broke-up" with Amy. I had to fix this. I knew she was staying over at Rouge's house so I was going to go next door to ask Knuckles for directions.

I got my jacket and went outside. It was dark outside and the city lights shined brightly. I knocked impatiently on Knuckles door and he opened up.

"Geez, man…what do you want?" he asked as he rubbed his eye.

It looked like he just woke up.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Why?" he said blankly.

I told him the entire story and showed him the text messages and he gave me the directions right away. I thanked him and ran to my motorcycle. I cranked the handle and sped up the street, to the north side. I arrived there in no time and swung off my bike. I ran to the large mansion and knocked on the door urgently. About a minute later, the door opened. Rouge looked at me, surprised, but her expression quickly changed.

"Why are you here?" she said as she crossed her arms.

"I need to speak to Amy. Now" I said.

She scoffed. "And why would I let you do that after those messages" she said angrily.

"Please, Rouge, let me explain" I said.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but nobody treats her like that! And while I'm here, I'm going to make sure she avoids jerks like you!" she hollered and slammed the door in my face.

I knocked on the door at least five times and she wouldn't bother answering the door. If she thought she was going to get rid of me, then she needed to think again. I ran to the side of the house and saw a purple room lit up. Right next to it, a large tree was there. _Perfect_ I thought to myself. The last time I climbed a tree was probably when I was 12 years old, but I still had to try.

I jumped up and grasped onto the branch and jerked up so I was sitting on it. I stood up carefully and made my way up the tree, so that I was leveled with the window. I got down and slowly made my way to the window. I saw Amy lying on Rouge's bed and I could see that her face was shiny with tears. She looked like she was sleeping but she was dressed in weird clothes. I reached and tried to lift up the already open window. All of the sudden, Rouge walked into the room and screamed when she saw me. That woke Amy up and her head shot up, looking at me. She suddenly clutched her head and plopped back down into the pillows.

"GET OUT OF HERE OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" yelled Rouge as she came to the window to slam it down hard. I lost my balance and fell out of the tree.

I landed hard but I didn't feel any major injuries. I slowly got up and gave up. Amy was out of reach tonight. I would just have to confront her about this tomorrow. I made my way to my motorcycle when I heard my name called. I turned around to see Amy making her way toward me. I ran to her and pulled her into an embrace. She squirmed and pushed me away. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were blood shot, and she was shaking slightly.

"Why are you here?" she said in a raspy voice.

"Amy, listen to me. This is all a misunderstanding" I told her.

"What do you mean? It all sounded pretty clear to me in those text messages" she said.

I sighed and ran my hands down my face. "Fiona was the one sending you those messages. Not me! Why would I tell you that I would prefer that little bitch over you?" I hollered.

"Y-you mean…" she stammered.

"Fiona is not my girlfriend! She will never be my girlfriend! I'm with you and only you, Amy!" I said.

Amy's shoulders sunk as I heard her breathing unevenly.

"Amy…you okay?" I asked her. She swayed back and forth and I caught her in my arms.

"Amy?" I asked, panicked.

"AMY!" yelled Rouge as she made her way toward me.

"I'll take her inside" I told her and ran into her house with Amy in my arms.

"What did you do to her?" asked Rouge angrily as she followed behind, but I just ignored her.

"Shadow, what did you say to her?" she asked me but I still ignored her.

"Where's your room?" I asked her as I arrived to the top of the staircase. She walked ahead of me and I followed her. I entered her room and placed her gently onto the bed. I put a hand on her forehead and felt that her head was hot.

"She has a fever" I turned to Rouge anxiously.

"I'll go get a wet cloth" she said and ran into the washroom.

I looked back down at Amy and she looked very ill. I ran my hand through her silky hair and caressed her cheek with the back of my hand. I leaned down and kissed her cheek and I saw her features soften slightly. Rouge came in and placed the cloth on her forehead.

"You need to go" said Rouge. I nodded and left the room without another word. I ran down the stairs and left the house. I was still very worried about Amy, even though I knew she was safe with Rouge. She looked terrible and I felt angry at Fiona, because this was all her fault. This wouldn't be happening to Amy if Fiona didn't try to interfere into our building relationship.

_You can never be with her. She's a northsider and you're a southsider__…_Fiona's words echoed through my head.

Even though Fiona was dumber than a sack of potatoes, I feared that she was right.


	7. Back Again, Are We?

_i've been so lazy latley XD  
>i have noooo energy<em>

_okaaay so the character in this chapter, Ryan, is not mine. got a request for a character to be in this story. sorry but this might be the only chapter where he might be in unless i find another use for him. anywayz, here is chapter 7! enjooooooooy_

* * *

><p><em>*With Shadow*<br>_I looked at all of the money in front of me on the coffee table. I was able to make 2,500 dollars this week. Today was the 6th day. I had my face in my hands. I was terrified that Rusty was going to harm one of my sisters. I was terrified that he was going to hurt someone else that was close to me. I was terrified of _him_.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" asked Vanessa as she came and sat on the couch next to me.

I shook my head and tried to smile, but that was harder than I thought. "Don't worry about it, V" I told her.

All of the sudden, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" said Vanessa as she ran to the door.

She opened it and on the other side was my good friend, Ryan. He was a black hedgehog with blue and white streaks in his quills and had light purple eyes. He was very tall and very fit. His usual outfit consisted of dark jeans, dark shirt, and dark leather jacket. He looked very intimidating but honestly, he was the nicest guy you could ever meet. Everyone would usually come to Ryan for advice because he sure had lots of it. I got up and greeted him.

"What's up, man?" I said.

He smiled back "Just passing by the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by" he said.

He messed up Vanessa's hair playfully on the way in and she groaned. He suddenly glanced at all of the money on the table. He whistled.

"Where'd you get all the dough?" he mocked.

"I'm trying to pay off someone" I just told him as I took a seat on the couch. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You okay?" he asked me.

I nodded "Yeah, yeah. Everything is okay" I said in a quiet tone.

He crossed his arms. "What's up?" he said. I looked up at him, and then back at the money.

"I owe money to Rusty" I told him. He automatically stiffened. Him and Rusty weren't exactly on the same page. They've been rivals for as long as I could remember.

"How much?" he asked.

"Five thousand" I said, still not looking at him.

"And how much do you got there?" he asked me.

I didn't respond right away. "Shadow?" he asked me again. I sighed.

"Two thousand five hundred" I said slowly. He took a seat beside me.

"When is he collecting?" he said. I closed my eyes, feeling tears in them.

"Tomorrow" I said as my voice cracked. We both stayed quiet for a while, and the silence was killing me. Talking about this wasn't helping me at all.

"Look, I can give you the rest of the money you need" he finally said. I looked at him with wide eyes as my heart beat joyfully.

"No…I can't take your money" I said. He shook his head.

"Dude, you need it more than me" he said as he smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'll pay you back…" I said. He laughed.

"I trust you" he said as he pulled out money and laid it on the table.

"Thanks, man…I don't really know what to say" I said in a soft tone.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "No need to say anything really. I'm sure you would do the same if I was in this situation" he said and he was right.

I nodded as a tear of joy escaped my eye. He snickered as I wiped it away.

"C'mon man, don't give me this emotional crap" he laughed. I laughed too. He got up and went to the door.

"I'll see you later" he said and left the house. He was too nice to be a southsider. He didn't fit the stereotype of it at all. I took in a deep breath and relief washed over me.

I suddenly thought about Amy and I wanted to see how she was doing. Rouge called me from Amy's phone and told me that she went to take her to a doctor. She just had a bad cold and now she's back in her own apartment. I wanted to go pay her a visit to make sure she was okay. I collected all of the money and put it away under my mattress.

"I'm going out" I called to Vanessa.

"Okay" she called back from her room.

I went out and felt that it was extremely hot. I hoped onto my motorcycle and sped off towards Amy's house. I was automatically cooled by the wind whipping into my face and it felt good. I came to stop in front of her apartment and headed to the door. I knocked and heard her yell "Come in" followed by a sneeze.

I opened the door and saw her on her couch, watching T.V. She looked at me and smiled shyly. We still had things to settle. I closed the door behind me and took off my dirty shoes. I went to her but she put a hand out to stop me from coming any closer.

"No! I don't want you getting sick" she said in a stuffy voice.

I rolled my eyes and went to sit next to her.

"I warned you" she muttered as she turned off the T.V.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her as I looked at her. She was wearing some baggy blue sweat pants and a white sweater. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail but it looked messy. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Better than yesterday, I guess" she said.

"And speaking of yesterday…" I said as she looked away.

"Were you drunk?" I asked her. She nodded shamefully.

I sighed. "Do you remember our talk?" I asked her anxiously.

"Yes" she murmured as she looked up at me.

And finally, I asked "Do you believe me?"

For a brief second, I thought that I saw a tiny bit of doubt in her eyes, but she covered it up by saying "Yes". I then took her into my arms and rested my head onto her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around my back and it made me shudder slightly at her soft touch. When we pulled away, her gaze locked with mine. Her eyes were filled with passion and something else that was so deep, I couldn't understand. Suddenly, I felt myself leaning slowly toward her and I saw her doing the same thing. _We're going to kiss_ I thought happily to myself as I closed my eyes. I leaned in closer and my lips touched something that didn't feel like lips. I opened my eyes and saw that she had covered her mouth with her hand. I pulled back, confused.

"I'm sorry, but you will definitely get sick if you do that" she said, her cheeks burning bright red.

I laughed as I leaned in to kiss her forehead instead. I eventually had to go back home, even though I wanted to stay with Amy.

"Take care of yourself, sweetheart. Get plenty of rest" I told her as I left her apartment.

I sped off home and my heart dropped when I saw not just a regular motorcycle parked in front of my house. It was Rusty's motorcycle. I hopped off my motorcycle and ran to the door, where Rusty was waiting impatiently.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here until tomorrow" I hissed at him. He smirked at me.

"Changed my mind. I need the money _today_" he simply said.

"Wait here" I said as I went inside my house. I went into my bedroom and took out all of the money from under my mattress. I went back to where Rusty was standing and shoved the money at him.

"Take it" I said. He gathered it into his hands and smiled, satisfied.

"Didn't think you could actually give me back all of the money" he said as he shoved the money into his pocket.

"Well I did, so now you can get the hell off of my property" I said and closed the door. He put his foot in the door before I could close it all the way.

"Hey, now. No need to be so rude to your guest" he said as he stepped into my house. I was now very angry.

"Rusty, _leave_" I said as I clenched my fists.

"I also forgot to mention something. I need to borrow your car" he said in a matter-of-factly tone. I snorted.

"Right, like that's going to happen" I told him.

He shook his head. "Oh, it _will _happen" he said and snatched the car keys from the coffee table.

I just stood there as he brushed past me to leave. I couldn't do anything even if I tried. He had the upper hand here and I was worthless when it came to facing Rusty. It felt if as soon as one problem was solved, another one was just waiting in line to happen. Could anything else go wrong? Most likely.

_*With Amy*  
><em>I was laying on my couch, bored out of my mind. I hated being sick, because I couldn't do anything. But at least Shadow visited me today, so it made me in a better mood. I replayed the memory of us almost kissing. It would have been so easy to just close all of the space between us completely and claim his lips. I was starting to regret not kissing him. But I was also glad that we cleared everything up that happened last night. And speaking of last night, I couldn't remember a thing. The only few things I remembered was reading the text messages, talking to Shadow outside, and then nothing else.

I felt slightly embarrassed that Shadow knew I was wasted last night and that Rouge had to take care of me. I got up to go into the kitchen to pour myself a glass of orange juice. I opened the fridge and saw that I ran out of juice. _Crap _I thought to myself. The doctor told me to drink plenty of orange juice, but seeing that I had none, it looked like I had no option but to go out and buy some more. I threw out the empty jug and went to go change into something a little more "decent".

I changed into a light purple tank top and some black shorts. I took out my hair elastic and grabbed my hairbrush from the counter. I brushed my messy hair quickly and it looked a little better, but not good enough to stay down. Frustrated, I pulled it back into a neat ponytail. It still looked bad but it wasn't going to get any better.

I grabbed my silver purse and tossed my keys into my purse and my cell phone. I grabbed my sunglasses and left the apartment. As soon as I stepped outside, I saw none other, than Sonic the hedgehog. I staggered back a step.

"What are you doing here?" I said. He looked at me from head to toe and raised an eyebrow as a small smile appeared across his face. He was wearing a dark blue sweater and some dark jeans. He had his sunglasses on his forehead and was carrying a large gym bag in his hand. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Just…thought I'd drop by to visit" he said. I looked at him awkwardly.

After a month, he just decides to pop in to "visit"?

"Well, it was nice to see you again" I said with a fake smile on my face and walked around him.

I heard him sigh and he wrapped an arm around my waist. I looked at him, surprised.

"Amy, please…talk to me" he said with pleading eyes.

I frowned as I removed his arm around me. "What do you want?" I said.

"Amy, I can't get you off of my mind. I need you back…" he said.

Ha. As if that was going to work.

"Look, I'm flattered that you would come to visit me, but I've moved on" I said.

Just then, I saw a motorcycle stopped in front of my house. Shadow was back but he had a bag in his hand. He got off of the motorcycle and his eyes widened when he saw Sonic here. I felt Sonic stiffen as I watched the two glare at each other.

"Why is he here?" asked Sonic. I walked over to Shadow who wrapped his arm around me.

"Sonic, this is my new boyfriend" I said and couldn't help but smile when his mouth slowly dropped open.


	8. Trouble Ahead

_*Sonic's P.O.V*  
><em>What. The. Hell. Why was Shadow dating Amy? Since when was this happening?

"Huh?" was all I could utter out. Shadow was smirking at me and it was starting to really piss me off. He looked down at Amy and gave her the plastic bag.

"I thought I'd pick you up some orange juice, since you need lots of it" he told her.

"You're a life saver. I was going out to go buy some right now" she told him as she smiled a dazzling smile that I would always get when we were together.

"You know you're not supposed to go out like this…" he said, disapprovingly.

I cleared my throat, about to hurl at the sight of them together.

Amy looked at me annoyed. "Look, Sonic. I don't really want to talk to you, or do anything with you at all actually" she said.

I raised my eyebrow at her. Did she ever change! I heard Shadow chuckle but he was trying to hide it.

"Mhmm…" I said, frowning at her.

I took another quick glance at Shadow, who was smiling mockingly at me, before quickly walking away. Last time I checked, Fiona was with Shadow. It didn't look like they would have broken up because I'm pretty sure they hooked up every night. Fiona pretty much had Shadow on a leash when it came to other girls. Even if he just glanced at another girl, she would lose it. It really confused me why they were together.

The reason I wanted Amy back was because I really did miss her. I screwed up royally after sleeping with Sally, not to mention dating her. She was _way _too jealous and thought she controlled my life. I missed Amy because she wasn't like Sally. Amy was the nicest girl I had ever met and trusted me to have my freedom. She was really caring and was perfect girlfriend material. But, I messed up and ruined my chances with Amy completely.

What bugged me the most was that I lost her to my cousin. I hated him more than anyone. He was the one person who really knew how to drive me up the wall. I clenched my fists as I walked down the street. I wanted them apart. They shouldn't even be together. Everyone knows that southsiders and northsiders don't even mix! I whipped out my cell phone from my pocket and looked for the number I was looking for. I smiled when I saw the name "Fiona" on it.

Me and Fiona haven't had many interactions but she was pretty cool to hang out with. I called her and heard her voice from the other end.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Fiona" I said.

I heard her gasp. "Is that you, Sonic?" she asked in surprise.

I chuckled. "Sure is, babe" I said.

"Well handsome, what can I do for you?" she asked me.

"Hey, since when did you and Shadow break up?" I asked her.

It stayed silent on the other end of the phone for a while.

"Meet me at the café downtown. Now" she said and hung up before saying anything else.

I smiled as I shut off my phone. I ran to my car in front of my house and got in. I went downtown to the only café there, and I could see Fiona sitting outside, with a drink in her hand. I parked and got out to walk to her. She saw me and smiled. She was wearing a ridiculously short skirt and a very exposed top.

"Have a seat" she said. I did as she told and took a seat in front of her.

"What was up with that question?" she asked me, curiously.

"I went to go see Amy today and was very, _very _surprised to see Shadow with her" I said and she clenched her fists.

"Well then, let me ask you this. Do you want Amy back?" she asked me, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Heck, yeah" I said. She smiled.

"Well, I have a little plan that just might get them apart" she said as she smirked evilly.

"And may I hear this plan?" I asked her.

"Well, it's not going to happen right away. Next week, I heard Knuckles is having a party. I probably won't be invited, but that won't stop me from going. So, here's what will happen…" she said and told me her genius plan.

I raised my eyebrows.

"That's good" I said, laughing. "That's _real_ good!"

"If that doesn't work, then I don't know what will" she said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, don't worry. It'll work alright" I said as I leaned back and played the plan out in my head.

_*With Shadow*  
><em>"Did you see the _look_ on his face!" laughed Amy. I was laughing too.

"Oh, that was priceless…" I said as I wiped a tear from my eye.

She turned to me and smiled.

"Thank you for the juice" she said as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her body and held her tight.

"Anything for you" I whispered in her ear.

"Hey, uh…I heard about Rusty…" she suddenly said.

I stiffened and looked down at her. "Who told you?" I asked her.

She bit her lip. "Rouge" she said.

If Rouge told her, then that meant Knuckles told her. Oh well. It was no longer a problem to me so I didn't mind.

"Oh" I simply said.

She stayed quiet after that. That was one of the things that was very different about her. Unlike other people who persisted to tell them something, Amy waited for you to tell her. It always made me cave in and it bugged me. I sighed.

"I already paid him, so there's nothing to worry about" I said.

She looked at me with curious eyes. "How much did you owe him?" she asked me.

"Five grand" I told her and her eyes widened.

"That _much?_" she asked me. I nodded. "Did he take anything else?" she asked me suddenly.

I was too surprised to answer her. It was like she already knew everything!

"Shadow?" she asked me again.

"Yeah, he just borrowed my car. No big" I said and put on the best fake smile possible.

Her eyebrows creased as she looked at me. She obviously knew that that didn't sound right.

"Okay, I have to go" I told her.

She looked down to her feet. "Okay…" she murmured quietly.

I cupped her chin with my hand and tilted her face up. She looked at me, surprised, but didn't pull away. I then quickly bent down slightly, to lay my lips on hers. Her lips were so soft and warm that it felt like my lips would melt…She pulled away, a blush staining her beautiful face. I smiled as she looked away shyly.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she said as she looked at me. I nodded and held her close. I went back home and saw Knuckles at the door.

"Hey" he said.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"You'll never believe what I saw a few minutes ago" he said smirking.

"What?" I asked him.

"Sonic was talking to Fiona at some café" he said.

I stiffened. Fiona with Sonic? It wasn't really a coincidence that they just so happened to be together right after Sonic saw me and Amy together.

Knuckles smile faded. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Sonic knows that me and Amy are together" I told him.

"Oh" he said and started to understand.

They were most likely talking about us.

"Yeah, but I don't think anything will happen…" he said.

I nodded, trying to believe it. Knuckles saw that it was making me slightly uncomfortable so he changed the topic really quickly.

"Hey, can I borrow your car for a few hours?" he asked me. Now this was making me even more uncomfortable.

"Can't" I said. He frowned.

"Why not?" he said and glanced that the parking space in front of my house. "Hey, where is it anyway?" he asked me.

"Rusty took it" I told him.

His eyes widened. "What?" he said.

"He came to collect today and took the keys to the car too" I told him as I rubbed my eyes with my fingers.

"Shadow, you can't have this guy controlling your life! You have to defend yourself" he exclaimed.

"How the hell am I suppose to do that? First of all, I owed him money, and there was no way of getting out of that. Second, he threatened to hurt one of my sisters if I tried anything funny. And third, if you haven't noticed Knuckles, he is a lot stronger than me!" I snapped back and saw that he was taken slightly aback.

He frowned. "So all you're going to do is just take it?" he told me.

"I have no other option, Knuckles!" I said.

He shook his head at me. "You know you can't do that forever" he just said and walked away.

I was so angry now. All these problems just kept piling on top of each other and I felt like I was going to snap at any minute. No one understood what I was going through. What I needed was support, and even Amy thought like Knuckles. I hissed in frustration.

I just wanted some peace and quiet for once in my life.

_*Amy's P.O.V*  
><em>I was so bored! It was getting late and I had absolutely nothing to do. I had been sitting on the couch all day and there was nothing good on to watch. I tried reading a book, but it gave me a headache from all of the words. I tried texting Rouge, but she never texted back. I also texted Cream, but she didn't respond either. I turned off the T.V and lay on the couch.

I thought back to when Shadow said that he got his car taken away from Rusty. He said it was no big deal, but I didn't believe him.

"That's it!" I exclaimed as I sat up quickly, but got a head rush from it.

I was going to get the car back from Rusty! I knew that he ran a bar down town and he also happened to live there too. I went to get my purse and headed off to the south side. I didn't risk taking my car there, so I decided to just walk there. I needed to stretch out my legs anyways. I headed for the south side and walked along all of the bars.

Drunks were walking out and I could hear yelling coming from one. I looked at the sign and it shown Rusty's in bright neon orange color. I decided to walk in and already I saw people throwing fists at each other, while others were on the ground laughing their heads off. I could see Rusty in a corner playing pool with other men. He had a cigar in his mouth and a large smoke cloud was above them. Thank goodness I couldn't smell anything because I would have barfed at the smell. I looked around and saw a flight of stairs.

_That must be where Rusty lives_ I thought to myself. I took a glance back at Rusty and saw that he was far too concentrated in his game to notice me at all. In fact, no one really noticed me since I walked in. I made my way to the stairs and quickly climbed up. As I reached the top, I waited to hear anyone exclaim that I had gone up there. But I heard nothing. All I heard were drunks yelling at each other and the loud cracks from the pool games.

My heart was beating a mile a minute and I suddenly thought to myself _Why am I doing this?_. But I remembered that this was for Shadow, so I proceeded and turned the door knob. I opened the door with a small creaking noise and poked my head inside. It was dark and I reached for the wall to find a light switch. I turned the light on and it revealed a small room. The walls were a dark green and the floor had brown carpeting. All the small room contained a bed, a small T.V in the corner, and a small table beside the bed. I stepped further into the room and saw some keys on the table.

_Those must be the car key's _I thought to myself. I grabbed them with my shaky hand and quickly stuffed them into my purse. All of the sudden, I heard someone coming upstairs. I panicked. I ran into the closet and hid in there. I heard the person mutter "What the hell?".

I forgot that I left the light on.

"Hello?" called the voice and I automatically recognized it. It was Rusty.

"I know someone's in here" he called out. I bit my quivering lip and closed my eyes.

My heart was thudding in my chest as fear spread throughout my body. All of the sudden, the closet door opened. Rusty was looking at me with wide eyes and I took this time to run underneath his arm and heading to the stairs.

"HEY!" I heard him call.

As I got to the bottom, I saw that there were people fighting right by the door. I knew that I would get hurt if I went passed them so I slid underneath a table and hid there. I felt everyone go quiet.

"Where…is…the **brat**?" said Rusty in a deadly low voice. I squeezed my eyes shut as I brought my knees closer to my chest. I could hardly breathe properly and my eyes were getting teary. I heard his footsteps coming closer to the table.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he yelled as his fist slammed on top of the table. It made me jump and I had to bite my lip to keep a sob from coming out.

"Underrr thee table" slurred someone. At that time, I got up and threw the table over. I ran past people and knocked some chairs on the way to the door.

"Come back here!" yelled Rusty as I heard him knock some things over as well. I slammed into the door and ran down the street, as far as my legs take me.

I didn't dare turn around to see if I'd lost him or not. But I heard him call out "I'll find you sooner or later, brat!"

All of the sudden, I felt a hand on my arm and it yanked me into a dark alley. I let out a piercing scream before the hand covered my mouth.


	9. Good Things Can Happen

_*Amy's P.O.V*  
><em>"What are you doing here?" half whispered-half yelled a voice into my ear. I frowned as I stopped struggling in the person's grip. I was surprised at the familiarity of the voice. It sounded just like…I turned around when the person let me go and gasped.

"Shadow?" I said

He grabbed me by the arms and pushed me against the cold, stone wall. "Why are here?" he asked

My eyes were brimming with tears, from all these emotions spinning inside me.

"I-I…I just wanted to help…" I whimpered as I looked down.

"What did you do?" he asked me anxiously

I reached inside my purse and took out the keys and dangled them.

"Th-these are your car keys, r-right?" I stammered

His eyes widened in shock as he gently took them. He looked at them and shook his head.

"Amy, why did you…" he started but I cut him off

"Look, please don't yell at me for helping you. I just wanted to help…" I sobbed as tears began to drip from my face.

He sighed and took me into his arms. He held tightly as I cried into his chest.

"Amy, you shouldn't have done this. You could have gotten hurt! You're sick for Christ's sakes!" he told me.

I just gripped onto his shirt tighter. I knew it was stupid for me to that but I didn't want Rusty to take advantage of Shadow anymore. I was getting mad because it showed that it was starting to affect Shadow.

"C'mon, let's take you home" he said and pulled me to his motorcycle. I stopped.

"I don't want to go home" I told him, frightened.

I didn't want to be alone. I was scared that Rusty would somehow find me and he would hurt me, or even worse, kill me.

He just looked at me, but I knew he could see the terror in my eyes. He nodded slowly.

"Alright" he said but continued to pull me to his motorcycle.

He picked me up effortlessly and placed me right in front of him. He got on and his chest was pressed up against my back, the heat making me shiver slightly. His hands gripped the handles and with a turn of the handle, we sped off. I had no idea where he was taking me, but I didn't care at this point. I just didn't want to be alone. Every now and then, he would bend down and kiss the crook of my neck, sending electrical surges around my body. I felt much better now, being with him because I knew I was safe.

We stopped in front of a small townhouse and I assumed it was his. He got off and held his hand out for me. I was still a bit uneasy and my body was a little shaky. I took his hand and got off of his bike. We approached his house, but he never let go of me. He just pulled me closer instead. He opened the door and I heard laughter coming from the living room.

I looked around and took in all the small details of his house. The walls were gray and the floor was carpeted. It was a very simple looking home and it was very homey. I loved it. He took me into the living room and I saw Vanessa and Bella playing together. Vanessa looked up and saw me.

"Amy?" she asked

"Hello, Vanessa" I said and tried to put on a smile

She smiled back and Bella waved to me. I giggled as I waved back.

"Amy is going to be staying with us tonight" said Shadow as he took me to the couch. I sat right beside him.

"Really?" said Vanessa as her eyes twinkled with enthusiasm.

Shadow nodded and Vanessa tugged my hand. "Come, Amy! Come to my room!"

"Vanessa, Amy is very tired-" Shadow told Vanessa but I stopped him

"It's okay" I said as I winked at Shadow

He sighed and nodded. Vanessa led me upstairs and into her small room. Her room was just like any other little girl's room. The walls were pink and she had shelves with thousands of dolls and other stuffed animals. I saw that she had a princess tiara, fairy wings, and a magic wand all sitting neatly on her bed. On her wall, her name was beautifully painted in white. I also noticed a picture of a couple. They looked like her parents.

"Are those your parents?" I asked Vanessa, pointing to the picture

She nodded. "Yeah, those were my parents"

I froze at the word "were". "What do you mean 'were'?" I asked her.

"Shadow didn't tell you?" she asked me as she pushed up her large glasses.

I shook my head

"My parents died in a car accident a few months ago. It's been really hard without them. Shadow is the one that takes care of us now, since they're gone" she told me

I lifted my hands to my mouth. I felt horrible. I could never imagine losing both of my parents.

"Oh…I'm so sorry, Vanessa" I said sympathetically

"It's alright. You didn't know" she told me

I nodded. Still, though…I didn't know why Shadow never told me. But it made sense for him not to tell me, too.

"You're room is beautiful, Vanessa" I told her, changing the subject

"You think so?" she said as her eyes twinkled

I nodded. She took out a photo album and she showed me pictures of her parents and her siblings. I laughed at the ones with Shadow, because he was usually in a silly pose. I saw one of her and Shadow together and I smiled. I didn't have any siblings and I was sort of jealous. They were all so close and that's what I loved about them. I was especially proud of Shadow, because he took the responsibility of taking care of them. I always knew that he was a good person, even though he was a southsider.

"Amy! Vanessa! Come and eat!" called Shadow from downstairs.

Vanessa tossed her photo album to the side and we both went downstairs. On the table, there were two plates of spaghetti and Bella was in her chair, Shadow trying to feed her.

"Shadow, it looks great. Thank you" I said as I swiftly kissed him on the cheek before taking my seat. He smiled at me with a dreamy look on his face. I giggled as I took the mouthful of spaghetti.

"How do you feel?" he asked me, concern in his eyes.

I was actually feeling a lot better. My head didn't hurt and my nose wasn't runny either.

"I'm feel better" I told him

"You're going to be sleeping in my room" he said as he gave Bella her food.

I nodded but then froze. I looked up at him. "Where are you going to be sleeping?" I asked him

"Don't worry about me" was all he said and I thought that would be all I got for an answer.

We all finished up and I went to put all of the dishes in the sink. I decided that since I was here, I would wash the dishes. I started scrubbing them one by one, when Shadow turned off the water.

"You don't have to do that" he said

I shook my head. "No, it's the least I could do. Please, just let me help you" I said.

But he refused. "Amy, you've helped already" he said as he dangled the keys in front of me. I sighed.

"Alright…" I said.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Um…you can borrow one of my shirts or something…" he said shyly as he scratched the back of his head.

I nodded quickly. He then left to shower. I turned around and washed a few more dishes, but left only two plates so I wouldn't get in too much trouble from him.

I went upstairs and found his room. I turned on the light switch and smiled at the horrible attempt of trying to clean it up. The walls were a dark shade of blue and they were covered by posters. Mostly posters of rock bands. The blankets on the bed were black and at least the bed was made. His counters had chains and necklaces. I approached it to pick up a small picture frame. In the picture, it was him and his parents all smiling and laughing. I couldn't help but shed a tear. He must have missed them terribly.

I then remembered what Shadow had said about taking one of his shirts so I opened his messy closet. I looked through and tried to find one that looked old and worn out. I took out a big red shirt and took off my purple tank top. I slipped into it, the shirt ten times bigger than me. I picked up a faint scent and brought the shirt closer to my nose. It was his cologne. I took another whiff and happily exhaled. It was his signature cologne and it was also one of my favorites.

I nearly jumped when I heard loud crying coming from across the hall. I followed the noise and ended up in Bella's nursery. She was standing up in her crib and when I walked in, she reached up to me. I went to her and took her into my arms.

"There, there…" I cooed as she started to settle down.

I looked behind me and saw a rocking chair in the corner. I went to take a seat and gently rocked back in forth as I cradled Bella in my arms. She had stopped crying and was now fighting to keep her eyes open. I started humming a lullaby, one that my mother always sang to me when I was a baby. Soon, she fell fast asleep. I smiled down at the baby and saw how much she looked like her parents. It must be hard for a child as small as Bella to grow up without her parents.

I looked up and was surprised to see Shadow leaning in the doorway. He looked at me and Bella and smiled. He was already dressed in a baggy gray shirt and some black pants, his hands stuffed into them.

"You know, she doesn't like anyone she doesn't know" he said quietly.

I looked down at Bella, who was snuggling closer to me. I looked back up at Shadow and shrugged my shoulders.

I got up carefully and placed her back in her crib. She didn't move or stir one bit and I stroked her forehead gently before leaving. I turned around and went towards Shadow, who was still in the doorway.

"You're really good with kids" he said

I looked down, flustered. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Thanks" I murmured.

"You'd make a wonderful mother…" he suddenly said and I looked up at him with wide eyes.

As if he just realized what he had just said, he began to look from side to side, a dark blush shading his cheeks.

"I, uh…I'm sorry if that sounded weird. Just thinking out loud here…" he stuttered.

I laughed as I pushed him aside. "You're so sappy" I said to him

He raised an eyebrow at me as he smirked. "Am I?" he asked as he followed me into his room.

I felt his eyes scan me from my head to toe as I took out my ponytail and let my messy hair flow down to my back. I couldn't help but laugh as his mouth fell open slightly. I went up to him and closed his mouth by putting my finger in his chin.

"Easy there, tiger…" I told him

He shook his head as he chuckled. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. I could have fallen asleep right then and there if her would've let me. I felt his lips at my ear, his warm breath tickling the inside of it.

"Sleep well, Rose…" he murmured and kissed my forehead gently.

I noticed that he never kissed my lips, which was a good thing. It wasn't because it was uncomfortable or awkward, but it helped retain the urgency of each other. I always felt the electricity hum when he touched me and I knew he felt the same. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to take it farther…

"Good night, Shadow" I told him

He smiled and walked down stairs. I felt bad because I knew he was going to sleep on the couch.

I lay down on the comfortable bed and gathered as much of the blankets I could to snuggle with them. It smelled just like him, and that just made it more peaceful. My ears perked up when I thought I heard my name being called. It was Bella.

"A-miiii" called Bella from her room.

I sat up, confused. Was I dreaming? Then I heard it again. I tossed the covers over and made my way to Bella's room. There she stood, her tiny arms reaching for me. I couldn't help but "aww" over the sight. I picked her up and rocked her in my arms for a bit. I looked at her and saw that she was resting her head on my shoulder.

I thought she had fallen asleep but when I tried to put her down, she squirmed.

"Nooo" she mumbled.

What was I going to do with her now? It was clear that she wanted to be with me, but I was really tired…

I took her into Shadow's room and I lay down with Bella in my arms. She snuggled in close and I carefully wrapped my arms around her. I closed my eyes and just when I was about to go to sleep, I heard my name being called again.

I opened my eyes and saw that Vanessa was in the doorway with a teddy bear in her hands.

"Amy?" she asked

I yawned. "What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked her

"I can't sleep…" she said.

I patted the spot beside me. "Come in here. There's plenty of room"

She ran to the spot beside me and plopped down. She then noticed Bella sleeping in my arms.

"Why is she here?" she asked me

"She didn't want to be alone, I guess" I told her

Vanessa got under the covers and held her stuffed animal close to her. "Shadow was right. You are special" she mumbled before falling asleep.

Me? Special? I was just an ordinary girl. I wasn't anything special. But I couldn't help but blush at the comment. Now, I was finally starting to drift away. Half of my body was shutting down and I let one last yawn escape. I thought I heard someone open the door. I then heard soft footsteps. I didn't want to open my eyes though. I couldn't. I felt them lay down on the bed and it sunk slightly from the weight of it. _I must be dreaming _I just thought to myself.

But what really stood out was that I felt an arm gently wrap around my waist before I was completely asleep.


	10. Could He Be TheOne?

_i dont even want to know how long its been since i last updated. i've been so freakin busy! f*** my teachers!  
>LOL i've been trying to piece the story together and finally got back on track. i'll try to update regularly from now on but i have a feeling its not really going to happen XD<em>

_so finally, here is chapter 10! review!_

* * *

><p><em>*Shadow's P.O.V*<br>_I opened my eyes and saw nothing but pink. I breathed in and smelled an intoxicatingly sweet scent. I realized that I was nuzzled into Amy's hair. I smiled, remembering last night. I had heard Bella call for Amy and Vanessa go into my room. I saw all three of them sleeping soundly and it made my heart flutter with joy.

I looked over Amy's shoulder and saw Vanessa and Bella in her arms, sleeping. I felt Amy starting to wake up and I tightened my hold on her waist. She slowly turned her head to me and her eyes widened.

"So you really did come last night…" she said, smiling. "I thought I was dreaming"

I shook my head as I rested my head on her shoulder. Vanessa and Bella were starting to wake up. Vanessa rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Good morning" said Amy

"Morning, Amy" said Vanessa as she got up from the bed.

Bella slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me and Amy and smiled.

"Vanessa can you take Bella to her room?" I asked

She nodded and took Bella out of Amy's arms. She left the room and I let out a deep breath. I heard Amy giggle as she turned herself around to face me. She looked up at me with her sparkling jade eyes. She looked beautiful, even though her hair was big and messy.

"Thank you" she murmured as she rested her head on my chest. I held her tight.

"Anything for you" I told her.

"Well, I feel as if I should repay you somehow…" she said as she pouted a little.

Then, a thought popped into my head and it made my heart accelerate a little bit.

"Actually, there _is _something you can give me…" I said as Amy looked up at me, confused.

"What?" she asked

"A kiss" I said as her eyes widened and her cheeks turned a lovely shade of red.

"Not on the lips though" she said quickly.

I opened my mouth to protest, but quickly closed it. "Alright" I said as I turned my cheek slightly.

She bent down to kiss my cheek, but I turned my head quickly so she kissed my lips instead. She tried to pull back, but I turned around and she was now beneath me. She finally gave in and her hands wandered up my back, a wave of pleasure washing through my body. Her tongue slid under mine as her arms snaked around my neck. I felt myself slipping away and I had to come back to my senses. I gently pulled away and rested my forehead on hers, my eyes closed. We stayed like that until our breathing returned to normal.

I opened my eyes and saw that she was already looking at me with her heart-melting eyes. I bent down and gently kissed her lips. She sighed contently as I tightened my hold on her waist. I rested my head on her chest and listened to her soft heartbeat. Amy ran her hands through my quills and would stroke my ears every now and then.

"I love you" she whispered into my ear.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_(((I love you)))_

The words went straight to my heart and sent it beating erratically. I looked at her as she smiled up at me, her eyes searching mine to find the same feeling.

"I love you, too…" I said, trying my best to keep my voice even.

I felt so alive. So happy and so full. I knew that I would never feel the same way about another girl. Ever.

I stroked her cheek lovingly as she gazed into my eyes. I bent down and lightly laid my lips upon hers and poured all of the passion and love that I had for her into the kiss. I felt her do the same and I gladly received everything she gave.

"SHAAAAADOW!" yelled Vanessa from downstairs.

I groaned as I pulled back. I heard Amy giggle as I got off of her. I got up from the bed and reached out my hand for Amy to take. She happily took it and we both went downstairs. I saw Vanessa and Knuckles in the living room. Knuckles smiled up at me and his attention turned to Amy. His smile grew even wider.

"Hey, Ames" he said as he stretched his arms open for her.

She smiled as she went to him and gave him a big friendly hug.

"Did you stay here overnight?" he asked her and he looked up at me.

"Yeah…it's a long story" she said as she let go of him.

He nodded in understanding. "Hey, can I talk to you?" asked Knuckles as he turned to me

"Yeah, sure" I said and we went outside to talk.

"What's up?" I asked him

"You know how I told you about my party that's coming up, right?" he asked me

I nodded.

"Well…I don't think it's a good thing if Amy comes" he told me as he scratched the back of my head.

I frowned. "Why?"

"Look, I know you want her to come. And I have no problem with her. But she's a northsider and other people won't be too fond of her and I don't think you want her to get hurt" he told me.

I looked down to the ground. He had a point. I really wanted Amy to come with me but I had a feeling that it would be trouble. I was glad that I hadn't told Amy about the party.

"Yeah… I agree" I said.

Knuckles took out two cigarettes from his pocket and handed one to me. I took it and he tossed me the lighter. This was one of my bad habits. I tried to quit smoking, but it was harder than I thought.

I blew out the smoke heavily as it started to relax me. Just then, Amy opened the door.

"Shadow, what-" she scrunched her nose. I guess she didn't like the smell.

I quickly threw my cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. "Yes?" I asked her

"What time do I put on the microwave for Bella's bottle?" she asked me

"Uh, one minute" I said.

She nodded and closed the door gently.

"She's a real nice girl, isn't she?" Knuckles asked me

I nodded as I ran my hand through my hair. "Yeah…she is"

"You do something bad to her, I'll get your ass" he said as he smirked

I smirked back. Knuckles and Amy were like brother and sister. It was nice in a way, because at least I knew she was liked by my closest friend.

"So what's up with you and Rouge?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "We're working on it" he said.

"Okay, I'll leave you guys alone. See you later" said Knuckles as he walked away.

I waved and went into the house.

_*Amy's P.O.V*  
><em>I was looking through some unpaid bills that were on the counter. He had a lot of them. Phone bills, taxes, and a bunch of other stuff. I nearly jumped when I heard the door open. I quickly put them down and rearranged them, just like they were before.

"Bella already drank her milk?" asked Shadow, surprised.

I nodded.

He went over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my forehead gently. "Thank you" he murmured.

"You're welcome" I replied.

Just then, I heard my phone ringing from my purse. Shadow let go of me and I made my way to the couch. I fumbled the phone as I took it out and saw that it was Rouge.

"Hello?"

"You're alive! Where were you last night? I needed you!" hollered Rouge from the other side of the phone.

"Come over in an hour, okay?"

"What? Amy, what's going-"

I hung up. I really didn't feel like explaining this right now, so I'd deal with her later. I looked through my phone and saw that I had five missed calls from Rouge and two from Cream. I frowned when I saw another number that left me a voicemail, but it was an unknown number. It was weird, because I was certain that I had seen that number before.

I listened to the voicemail and froze at the sound of the voice. It was Sonic.

"Hey, Ames. I know you don't want to talk to me but I don't care. I'm coming over later today so we can talk. I think that-"

I snapped my phone shut. How did he get my number? I changed it a while ago, so there was no way he had it! And he's coming over? Well, I'll certainly make sure to stay outside today.

"Something wrong, Amy?" said Shadow from behind me.

I turned around. "Um…no! Everything's fine! Rouge was just worried, that's all" I said and put on a nervous smile.

He gave me a questioning look but didn't say anything. I grabbed my purse and headed upstairs, back to Shadow's room. I closed the door and quickly pulled off his clothes. I slipped back into my clothes and threw my hair up into a bun.

I ran back downstairs and tripped over my own feet. Shadow quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back up. "You going home already?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Rouge is coming over and I need to clean up the place" I told him.

"Want me to take you home?" he asked me.

I was going to say no, but I wanted to get home as quickly as possible and saw that this might be the only way. "Yes. Please."

He nodded and we went outside. Like last night, he seated me right in front of me and we sped off in his motorcycle. The cool wind felt nice on my face and it didn't burn my eyes.

We arrived pretty soon and Shadow kissed me good-bye. I went into my house and went straight to the bathroom to shower quickly. Rouge would be here any minute and I had to hurry. I got out of the shower and threw on some black shorts and a strapless red top. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and tried to clean the apartment as fast as I could.

I heard the doorbell and tried to pick up the remaining papers on the ground as fast as I could. The doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" I called out but I heard the door open.

"No need to clean, Ames" said the voice from the doorway

I turned around and my eyes widened in shock. "S-Sonic?" I stuttered.

He smiled at me as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I did say I was coming, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I lied as I turned around and went to the kitchen.

"Well, I left you a message on your cell. Where were you anyways? I came by last night but you weren't home" he asked casually as he followed me into the kitchen.

I didn't answer at first because I needed a good excuse. "I was at Rouge's" I told him.

"Funny, because I ran into Rouge also and asked her where you were and she said she didn't know" he said.

Great.

"You smell like Shadow…" he said as I walked past him. And then I heard him gasp.

"You were with him last night, weren't you?" he said with a look of disgust in his face.

"Look, it's not what you think! Wait, can you tell me why you're here? Because you know you're not welcome here" I snapped as I folded my arms across my chest, changing the subject.

He gave me a questioning look before responding. "I'm here to warn you about Shadow. He's no good for you, Ames" he told me

I snorted. "Who are you to tell me who's good and who's bad for me?"

"Well, he _is_ my cousin and I think I know him a little better than you do. He might act all nice around you but that's all it is. An act. All he does is want to get into your pants, Ames. And I wouldn't be surprised if he already has…" I heard him say in a lower tone

"Sonic, he is not like that! He's different" I said

"Amy, he's a southsider. A dirty, good-for-nothing southsider! He's a player! He'll rip your heart in two!" he yelled

"I've had enough of this! Get out of my house! Now!" I yelled as I pointed to the door.

Just at that very moment, Rouge walked in. She looked at me with a worried look on her expression and then turned her attention to Sonic.

"Umm... am I interrupting something?" she said in a quiet tone.

"No Rouge, I was just leaving" he said but then turned his head back to me. "Don't say I didn't warn you" was all he said before leaving.

"What was that all about? I could hear you screaming from the parking lot across the street" she said as she came inside.

"Don't worry about it…" I told her

"Spill. Where were you last night?" she said in all seriousness as she took a seat on my couch

I sighed. "I was with Shadow"

Her eyes widened as she brought her hands to her mouth. "You…you didn't …you know…sleep with hi-" she said as she frowned

"No!" I exclaimed as I felt my cheeks go red. "It wasn't like that at all"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh God…you had me there for a sec! But that still doesn't explain anything!"

"Shadow got his car keys stolen from Rusty so I went to the south side to get them back. I walked into the bar and managed to get them, but not before causing a huge scene with Rusty. I managed to escape him but he still threatened me, saying that he was going to come after me. Shadow just managed to be there and rescue me and I went to his place for the night because I didn't want to be alone. I wanted at least some protection. So…yeah, that's what happened" I finished and waited for Rouge's reaction.

"…Are you stupid?" she hollered "You could have gotten yourself killed! Going to Rusty's? What were you thinking?"

She then got up and crushed me into a huge bear hug. "Don't ever do that again!" she said

I understood that she was worried about me, since we were like sisters. I then thought about Cream and realized that she was supposed to be here.

"Hey, where's Cream?" I asked her as she let go of me

"She couldn't make it because Tails got into an accident and now she's in the hospital with him. It's nothing too serious though" she told me. "So apparently, Knuckles is having some party on the weekend and we're not invited" she said, changing the subject.

I frowned at her. Shadow didn't mention anything about a party. "Really?" I asked her

She nodded. "I think we should crash the party though. I have a feeling that they'll be up to no good" she explained and I couldn't help but agree with her.

Wouldn't they have invited us if it was just a party? Obviously, something was up.

"That's exactly what we're going to do" I said as I clasped my hands together.

Her eyebrows shot up. "I really wasn't expecting you to agree" she said but she quickly changed her expression into a mischievous smirk. "But I'm glad"

I smiled back, but I was still thinking about what Sonic told me. He couldn't be right…

Could he?


	11. Bad Idea

_im sooo sorry about the long wait! i havent really been in the mood to write the next chapter, but i was reading some fics here and i got in the mood again XD  
>now, i have to work on the next one to make it really intense and dramatic so it could be a while...<em>

* * *

><p><em>*Shadow's P.O.V*<br>_Me and Knuckles were walking out of the beer store with two cases in each hand. Knuckles said that he invited a lot of people and those people most likely invited _more _people.

"I'll go get a few more cases. Can you take these back to my place?" Knuckles asked me as we loaded them onto his truck.

I nodded as he tossed me the keys. I got into the truck and drove out of the parking lot. I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about not inviting Amy, but all I was doing was just protecting her. I glanced down at me watched. It was already noon.

I sighed. To be honest, I'd rather just spend the day with Amy, considering I hadn't seen her in a few days. I tried calling her a few times these past days, but she never answered. I decided that maybe I was being a little too desperate and that she needed some space, so I left her be. Either way, I couldn't help wonder why she hadn't been responding.

I parked in front of Knuckles' place and took out the cases from the back. I saw a black blur from the corner of my eye and looked to see Vanessa running toward me.

"Shadow, Amy called. She told me to tell you that she lost her phone, just in case you called her. She says to call her from her home phone" said Vanessa.

Well, that did explain a lot. "Thanks, V" I told her.

I headed to the door and Vanessa followed me. "Whatcha doing?" she asked me.

"Look, why don't you go back inside and watch Bella?" I told her, fumbling the keys out from my pocket.

She huffed and went back to the house. She was always curious and wanted to know _everything, _but I guess she was just at that age.

I opened the door and went inside of Knuckles' messy place. The walls were a hideous shade of green and the carpets had stains of who-knows-what. His black leather couches had clothes on them, not to mention pop cans and crumbs. I entered his kitchen to see a mountain of plates in the sink and I scrunched my nose in disgust.

_This is what happens when you live by yourself_I thought to myself.

I placed the cases down and went back outside to grab some more cases. Just as I stepped out, Knuckles waved goodbye to a girl who had given him a ride. She winked at him before speeding off and I had to hold back a laugh. She was your typical 40 year old cougar.

Knuckles turned to me and gave me a smirk and I couldn't hold my laughter anymore. Knuckles joined in.

"Never speak of this to anyone" was all he said before entering the house.

I followed after him. "So when are you going to start cleaning this place up?" I asked him as I looked around the messy living room.

"In a few more minute, _Mom_" he said, emphasizing the last word.

I rolled my eyes at him. He knew I was a bit of a neat freak.

"Well, I gotta give the girls lunch. I'll see you later" I said as I left.

I entered the house and saw that Vanessa and Bella were already eating. I frowned.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" I asked Vanessa

She just shrugged her shoulder. "We were hungry" was all she simply said.

"Make sure Bella doesn't make a huge mess" I said and before I could continue, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" called Vanessa as she got out of her chair. I ran to the phone and scooped her up under my arm and picked up the phone.

"Hey!" she yelled and I let her go.

"Hello?" I said and sucked in my breath when Vanessa kicked me in the leg.

"Meanie…" she grumbled as she walked back to the table.

"Hey!" said a cheerful voice on the other side of the line.

I smiled. Just the voice I wanted to hear all day. "Hey, Amy" I replied. I saw Vanessa turn around and look at me with eager eyes but I quickly made my way to my bedroom so there wouldn't be any distractions.

"Sorry if you tried to call me on my cell. I sorta lost it when I was at the park with Rouge…" she said, sheepishly.

"Thank goodness! Well, I don't mean that it was good that you lost your phone but I thought you were avoiding me or something" I admitted.

I heard her giggle. She sounded so damn cute. I wanted to go over to her house to see her. Right now.

"So, what's up?" she asked

"Not much. Just helping Knuckles with the party"

Oh no. What did I just say? Oh god, oh god!

"Yeah his, uh, aunt is coming back from…Germany. Yeah, Germany. He's planning a welcome back party for her" I stuttered as I paced back in forth in my room.

"Oh, well that's nice!" she said, much enthusiasm in her voice.

"Yeah, they're pretty tight" I chuckled, my heart rate going down. Good. She bought it.

"Well, I'm going to leave you now. You sound pretty busy. Have fun!" she said

"Wait…Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" I told her

I heard her giggled again and it made me smile. "I love you, too" she replied and hung up.

_*Amy's P.O.V*  
><em>Rouge was having a laughing fit on the couch across from me. I wasn't any better as the phone fell from my hands and landed on the floor with a thud.

"BAHAHAHA! GERMANY!" laughed Rouge

I wiped tears away from my eyes. "Oh, how dumb boys can really be…" I said as I tried to control myself.

While I was on the phone, I put Shadow on speaker so Rouge could hear the entire conversation as well. We were trying so hard not to laugh. I had to step on Rouge's foot at one point to keep her from bursting out with laughter.

"Do they honestly think we're _that_ stupid?" said Rouge as her laughter died down. "I take this as an insult, personally"

"Whatever. Jokes on them when we show up" I told her as I picked up the phone and put it on the coffee table.

"True" she said

I got up and went to my room. I had to see what I was going to wear tonight. Rouge followed along and sat on my bed.

I rummaged through my clothes and didn't find anything…appropriate to wear. I was going to be at a southsider party and if I dressed in the clothes I had, I would stick out like a sore thumb. I had a ton of designer outfits and I didn't want to stand out too much.

"You know, I think we should go shopping downtown for some outfits" said Rouge.

I turned to her and nodded. "We need to look like southsiders"

Five minutes later, we left to the downtown mall. Ever since that day that Rouge got her car stolen, we've taken the bus. We didn't want to risk getting either one of our cars stolen.

We got on the bus and went to take a seat at the back. On the way there, we could hear some girls behind us talking about a party.

"Yeah, tonight is going to be so fun" said one girl

"I know! Knuckles always has the best parties" said the second

Both me and Rouge glanced at each other. So they were southsiders…  
>We listened even more carefully and took in every word they said.<p>

"But you know what I heard? Fiona is apparently going to crash the party with some northsider" she said in an unpleasant voice.

I tensed up. Fiona is going to be there? Why? How? WHY? What northsider?

"Yeah I heard that too!" the other exclaimed "I heard that she is going to try to get Shadow back because apparently he's dating a northsider and she's furious"

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to get off of the bus right now. I pushed the button for the next stop. Rouge looked at me with concern as we got off. I thought I heard one of the girls say "I think that's her…" but I wasn't completely sure.

I breathed in slowly, trying to calm down. There was no way that I would lose Shadow to Fiona. No way in _hell _that it would happen.

"Don't listen to anything that they say, hun" said Rouge as she patted my back lightly. "You know Fiona can't compete against you" she continued.

I took in a final deep breath and turned to her. "If I see her Rouge, I…I honestly don't know what could happen" I said anxiously

She chuckled. "Amy, I think you're pretty capable of defending yourself" she said and gave me a look that said 'You know better'.

I smiled and looked around. "Well, at least we're not too far away from the mall" I said and pointed down the road to the mall.

We walked down the street and received a few cat calls from cars driving by. I never really liked the spotlight but Rouge _loved _it. She would just flip her hair when it happened and strut around, acting like a diva. But that was how she was. It was the 'Rouge' way of life.

We finally arrived and we were now on the hunt for "southsider outfits". We walked into several stores, but didn't find anything we really liked. The more stores we walked into, the more determined we were to find a good store.

"How 'bout in here?" said Rouge, but she already dragged me in before I could decide. I looked around and saw a bunch of flashy clothes. Well, it was southsider-ish.

"Look at this!" said Rouge and she pulled out a simple hot pink tank top. "I have a leather jacket that would look amazing with this" she said as she stood in front of a mirror.

I looked around and didn't see anything that caught my interest. Everything was so flashy and glittery and it was making my eyes hurt. I sighed, still looking for something that I liked. Rouge also helped, since she already found some shorts and a top.

"Do you like this?" she said and pulled out a strapless red top with a black belt. I was so simple, yet so cute!

"That's perfect!" I said as I grabbed it from her hands. I looked at the tag and my smile quickly faded. I groaned.

"What?" she asked me

"This size is way too small!" I said and threw my head back. "Is there anymore?"

Rouge looked at the rack where she got it from. "No…sorry, babe" she said "Think you can maybe, I don't know…squeeze into it?"

I looked back down at the shirt and tugged on it. It _was_ pretty stretchy…

"Yeah, there's some room" I said and we went to go pay for our stuff.

We exited the mall and saw that it was already the afternoon. We walked towards the bus stop and waited for a good ten minutes. While waiting, four police cars zoomed past along with an ambulance. Well, it wasn't surprising. After all, we were in the south side.

The bus finally came and we got home pretty quickly. Rouge went to her house to pick up some other things that she was going to wear tonight. I went to my closet and pulled out a black pair of shorts for my top. I slipped into the top and somehow managed to fit into it. It was _really_ tight, but at least I didn't have to worry about it slipping down, like most strapless tops did.

I looked in the mirror and decided that I was going to straighten my hair this time. It would go a little bit longer but it didn't matter to me. I plugged in the straighter and waited for it to heat up.

I really wish I had my phone with me right now. A couple of days ago, me and Rouge went to the park. I remember putting my phone under a tree because we were having a cartwheel competition – which I won, of course – and I didn't remember about it until we were halfway home. We ran back to go get it only to find it missing.

I heard Rouge come in the house and she walked in my room with her top, her shorts, and a black leather jacket.

"See, that doesn't look so bad!" she said as she looked at my top.

"I can hardly breathe, Rouge" I told her

"Oh, stop complaining. You'll probably only wear that tonight anyways"

I sighed as I turned back to my straighter and saw that it was ready. It took me a good twenty minutes to straighten all of it, since it was already curly. I looked at my hair and it looked pretty nice, but it was missing something…

"Babe, poof it up!" said Rouge as she changed into her outfit.

I took her advice and I but my bangs up. With lots of patience and hairspray, I had a pretty little poof on my head. I turned to her and she smiled.

"See, I give the best advice don't I?" she said.

I looked at her from head to toe. "Well? What do you think?" she said as she ruffled her hair in the mirror.

"You look just like a southsider" I told her. She nodded as she continued to scan herself in the mirror.

I went to the closet and pulled out a pair of black flats. They were the most comfortable pair of shoes that I owned. I put them on and I was done. I waited for Rouge, who was doing her makeup.

"Hey, you know what happened downtown?" she suddenly asked me

"What?"

"There was a shooting at Rusty's bar. I saw it on the news when I got home"

"Uh-oh. Did anyone get killed?"

"Yeah, there was one person. But I didn't get a chance to hear who"

I shook my head. Things like that were stupid. I bet any money that it was because of an overdue payment for drugs or something.

"You ready to go?" she asked me as she turned to me

"Yep" I said and got up from the bed.

We left the house and took my car down to Knuckles' place. At least Shadow lived right beside him, so we didn't have to search around for his house. We decided to park at the convenient store a few blocks up from his place. If Shadow saw my car there, he'd be looking for me.

We walked slowly down the street, seeing lots of cars parked and motorcycles parked along the side of the road.

"Whoa…" I said as we could see his house in the distance.

It was packed. Crowds of people were outside, drinking and smoking, while others were trying to get inside.

"I don't know Amy, but I have a feeling that this is a terrible idea" said Rouge as she gave me worried looks.

I let out a shaky breath. "I know" was all I could say.

_*Fiona's P.O.V*  
><em>My eyes widened as I felt a huge smile appear across my face. "So she did come!" I said with excitement.

Sonic, who was beside me, chuckled. "This is going to work perfectly"

We were behind a car, waiting to see if she'd actually show her little pink face around here. I smirked. Tonight, Amy was going to lose Shadow for sure and he would come back to me. Our plan had to work.

"Okay, so walk me through this again" said Sonic, for the tenth time this night.

"Does your brain not function properly? I told you already" I growled at him

"Well, each time I ask, you keep changing things up!" he growled back

I sighed. "Alright, here's how it's gonna happen. You're not coming inside with me. You're going to wait right here" I said as I pointed to the spot where he was standing "I'll text you when I'm going to talk to Shadow, so keep your phone on. Amy's going to come crying and running down the street, blah blah blah, and you comfort her and shit. Now, I don't know what you're going to do with her little friend but she's your problem. Got it?" I said and raised my eyebrow at him.

"Sounds good" he said and smirked.


	12. Disaster

_I tried to make this chapter as intense as possible. its a little long but i hope you wont get bored in the middle of it. lots of new things happen in this chapter! remind you that there is a couple more chapters so this is not the end. enjoy, my darlings ;)_

* * *

><p><em>*Amy's P.O.V*<br>_Me and Rouge took our time as we made our way to the house. We could hear music playing and all the crowds that were previously outside were now trying to make their way into the house.

"Ok…we can do this…we just have to avoid Knuckles and Shadow" I kept repeating to myself as I took in deep breaths.

"Avoiding only two people in a crowd of a hundred…oh yeah, this is going to be _so _hard" Rouge said sarcastically

"Rouge, you never know!" I said

"Oh, shush! We'll just be _observing _in the back or something. Trust me. We're not going to get caught"

At least Rouge was convincing and it calmed me down. Well, sorta.

We finally arrived and stopped right in front of the house. There was already a ton of garbage on the streets, mostly cigarettes and beer cans. Every single light in this house was turned on. It definitely stood out from the rest of the others. I was immediately snapped out of my trance when a small group of guys called us out.

"You babes new around here?" said one of them as he smirked mischievously at us. He winked at my direction

Rouge made gagging noises before pulling me into the house. We timidly stepped in and my eyes went wide when I saw what the girls were wearing. They were dressed like whores! They wore fishnet tights with seven-inch heels, others pretty much wearing their bras and underwear, and others with handcuffs and whips in their hands.

"I feel like I'm at a strip club" Rouge said as she looked at the girls in disgust.

And boys actually _liked _girls like these? I shook my head. These girls obviously had very little respect for themselves and their bodies. They just wanted attention from the guys.

Me and Rouge were distracted when someone was calling for everyone's attention. Knuckles, with a beer in his hand, stood on top of a table above everyone and raised his hand for everyone to be quiet. Rouge narrowed her eyes at him end gave her full attention to what he was about to do next.

"First of all, I would like to thank everyone for coming out here tonight. But tonight, we celebrate for a very special reason" he started off. "For those of you who don't know, earlier this evening, Rusty was killed"

Everyone cheered and clapped as he said that while others whistled.

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did he just say that Rusty was killed? He's _dead_?

I felt like my bottom jaw just hit the floor. I couldn't believe it. I looked at Rouge, who had the exact same expression as me. As it started to sink in a bit, I realized that I was off the hook. His deadly promise that he had made to get revenge, I could completely forget about it. I didn't have to worry about him coming after me.

Still though, the very sight of people cheering over the death of someone… It seemed so wrong. I didn't know how to react to this. Relieved...or upset. I just couldn't choose.

"We will not live in fear anymore, because this guy is dead! No longer will we feel pressured to do things from his gang and no longer will we have to put up with his crap!" he continued his speech.

I turned my head for a second to see how everyone else was reacting, but instead, my eyes were suddenly locked with a pair of sly, blue ones.

Fiona.

The very sight of her made my blood boil and I clenched my fists at my sides. I knew the moment was coming sooner or later, but I definitely preferred later. She smiled at me, but this smile did not have one hint of kindness. Only pure humor and mischief. She started walking towards me and I looked around me quickly. I had no escape.

She wore a red polka dot belly top and extremely short shorts. She had some fishnets and a pair of knee high boots. She stood in front of me and smiled. I did the same and never had I had to put on such a fake smile in my entire life.

"Look, I don't really want to talk to you. I'm just giving you a warning. Back off because Shadow is mine" she said as she made movements with her hand

I snorted and rolled my eyes at her. "Honey, does it look like I would talk to you? And please, last time I checked, _I _was Shadow's girlfriend" I countered and waited for her expression

Her smile just grew wider. "We'll see how long it lasts" she just said and walked away.

I was ready to tear off every greasy strand of hair off of her big fat head! I didn't realize that I was actually making my way towards Fiona when Rouge yanked me back by my arm.

"I want to scrap her just as much as you do, but we gotta lay low. We can't make a scene" said Rouge in my ear.

I glared back at Fiona and let out a shaky breath. The one moment where I wanted to beat her so bad, I couldn't. Rouge released me and I looked for Shadow instead. I could see him in the kitchen, talking to some girls and laughing. I frowned. One of the girls went to him and gave him a piece of paper, which I assumed was her number, and walked away. I watched at Shadow's next move. He simply tossed the piece of paper onto the ground and turned to a tan cat, who gave him props.

I smiled. At least he still remembered that we were in a relationship. I honestly didn't see why I had to worry so much. The only one I was concerned about was Fiona. Knowing her, who knows what kind of stunt she'd pull off tonight?

_*With Fiona*  
><em>I felt my phone vibrate in my bra and took it out with one hand, since the other was occupied by my beer. Sonic had sent me a message.

**How much longer is this going to take? I'm freezing my ass off out here!**

I grumbled under my breath. He was so impatient!

**I'm going to go talk to him now!**

I looked around for Shadow as I felt for a little piece of paper in my back pocket. I couldn't see him in the living room, so I made my way to the kitchen. Sure enough, I saw him talking with Rico, one of my ex's. _This is going to be so much fun_ I thought to myself, amused at how well this was going to turn out.

"Shadow?" I asked sweetly as I walked up to him

His eyes widened when he saw me and his expression quickly turned into a glare. "You weren't invited" he said in a hard tone.

I looked up at Rico and he quickly got the message. He mumbled something to Shadow and left without saying another word.

"I know. I just came because I really need to talk to you. It's important" I said

He snickered. "I'm sorry, but I really don't want to waste my time with you" he said and tried to walk past me. I stood in front of him put a hand out.

"Shadow, this is _really _important" I told him again. He ignored me and moved the opposite direction to try to get past.

"Shadow, please!" I pleaded and he grabbed my hand and gently pushed me aside. He started walking into the crowd and saw that I had no other way of putting it.

"Shadow, I'm pregnant!" I yelled and everyone suddenly went quiet.

He froze in place and whipped his body around to face me. He looked completely confused and shocked at the same time. We looked at each other for what seemed like a long time.

"What?" he finally sputtered out

"You heard me. I'm pregnant"

_*With Shadow*  
><em>This couldn't be happening to me. It wasn't true. I didn't want to believe this! Fiona…pregnant? Surely there had to be some kind of mistake! It didn't seem possible…but in the back of my mind, I knew that it _could _be. To make things worse, I felt everyone's eyes on me, waiting for what I would say next.

I couldn't say anything. I was completely in shock.

"What!" I heard a voice call and turned to see Amy making our way toward us.

I thought my eyes couldn't go any wider, but they did. "A-Amy? When did you get here?" I stuttered nervously as she walked with Rouge behind her, trying to stop her. She just ignored me and was glaring at Fiona the entire time.

I thought I heard Fiona giggle, but I wasn't completely sure. I turned to Fiona, who took out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"I even have proof. Here are the test results that confirm my pregnancy" she said and handed me the paper

Before I could even read a word on the paper, Amy yanked it out of my hands and took a look at it herself. I could hear her breath shuddering and her hands were shaking. A few moments later, I heard her gasped as the paper fell from her hands and gently landed onto the floor.

"She's right…" she breathed

She looked up at me and I could see tears building up in her eyes.

"Amy, look, it's been a three months since we-"

She just put her hand out to stop me from saying anything else before running out the door with Rouge running after her.

I looked back at Fiona and back out the door. I gave one last glare at Fiona before running out of the house and onto the street.

I turned my head, looking to see which direction she went. This was not good. This was not good at all. Fiona was pregnant. It still didn't sink in all the way. Or maybe it was just me trying to block it out because I didn't want to believe it. I focused on someone more important. Amy.

I saw Amy running up the street and ran full speed after her. I noticed that Rouge was nowhere in sight, but I didn't let that distract me. As I got closer, I could hear her chocking out sobs. She collapsed onto the street, but I caught up to her just in time to catch her.

She looked up at me and squirmed out of my grip. I caught her face with my hands instead and she closed her eyes shut.

"Amy, look at me" I pleaded with so much urgency, my voice cracking and I could feel tears brimming in the corner of my eyes.

She opened her eyes and stared right into mine. All I saw in her eyes was pain. It tore my heart in two pieces when I looked inside of them, but I had to be strong.

"I didn't cheat on you" I told her as I felt her hot tears on my hands. I gently wiped away some of them with my thumbs.

"That didn't cross my mind" she told me as I pulled her into a tight embrace. I held onto her as she cried into my chest.

I looked down and grabbed her face in my own hands to press my lips against hers. I gave all I had into this kiss. All of the passion and love that I felt for her was in this kiss. She returned it with just as much emotion and I let the feelings wash over me, because I needed them more than ever right now. She suddenly tore her lips away from mine before we could deepen the kiss.

"Don't think that for one second that I don't lo-" I panted, but she shook her head violently.

"No! Don't…please don't say anything. This is just making things harder" she said as she tried to catch her breath.

"But you need to know that my feelings for you will never go away. No one can ever replace you, Amy!" at this point I felt tears spilling down my cheeks. "No one will ever take your place in my heart"

She tore her hands away from mine and ran up the street, crying even louder. I didn't chase after her. I knew this was done. It was over. This was the last time that I would be able to be with my lovely Amy Rose.

_*With Amy*  
><em>I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I just ran. I couldn't feel anything. The only thing I could feel was my heart shattering into a million pieces, stinging painfully in my chest. The only thing I could feel was hurt. And it **hurt**.

I stopped, even though I knew I could keep running. I tried to catch my breath, but I just kept sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't even breathe properly. I looked around me and even though my vision was hazy, I was looking around for Rouge.

I couldn't remember where she went. All I could remember were those painful words on that document…I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to rid the horrid thing out of my thoughts.

This was definitely not expected. Fiona was pregnant? Those words just seemed so alien to me. It was like those words didn't work properly together to be in the same sentence.

I was tired now. I got myself together, somewhat, and walked up the street. With each step, I got farther and farther away from Shadow. And where did this leave us now, I wondered? I scoffed at the pathetic thought. Of course we were done. Shadow now had to focus on the new child. There would never be time to see him.

I didn't want to blame anyone. Who could I blame? I didn't know how to feel. Emotions just swirled inside of me, confused. Emotions like anger would flare up, but then hurt took over. And where was love? Love was crushed. Love was a pile of dirt now. It was a useless emotion. All it did was hurt you inside.

I chuckled to myself slightly, and it seemed hard to do, when I thought of the first day I met Shadow. Warning appeared everywhere. I wasn't supposed to fall again. I wasn't supposed to fall and get hurt, once again. But I did.

I finally realized who to blame for all of this. Myself. I was stupid. So stupid. A northsider and a southsider together… how could anyone think that it was possible? You would just be facing obstacle after obstacle. Nothing but problems would come your way. I learned the hard way.

"Amy?" I heard a voice call my name. I snapped my head forward and I could see a figure approaching me. It wasn't Rouge. It was a deep, husky voice that called me.

I stood beneath the street light and waited for the person to approach me. As soon as the light hit their face, I frowned.

"Sonic?" I said in a croaky voice and surprised myself from how bad I actually sounded.

"Amy, what happened?" he asked in a soft tone as he scanned me from head to toe.

And I broke down, once again. I felt Sonic's arms wrap around me and I leaned into him. I didn't care if it was Sonic who was comforting me. I just needed someone. He patted my back softly and cooed things into my ear.

"Shadow…." I mumbled and it made my stomach twist into nasty knots when the name came out of my mouth.

"I told you, Amy… I told you that nothing good would come out of this" was all he said.

I sighed as I started to calm down a bit. I pulled back to look at him. His eyes looked soft, but I could see a tiny bit of guilt in them. Why? I pushed that question to the back of my mind, seeing that it was the least of my worries.

"Come on. I'll take you home" he said and gently tugged my hand. I nodded slightly but remembered Rouge

"Wait" I said and stopped. "I need to let Rouge know…" I said and turned around, looking for her. She was nowhere in sight.

"Text her" he told me, a little too urgent

I shook my head. "I don't have my phone"

Sonic took out his phone from his pocket. "I'll text her"

We drove in Sonic's SUV and he parked in front of my small building. My eyes were all puffy and it kind of hurt to blink. I had a headache nagging at me but all of didn't compare to how hollow I felt inside.

Sonic got out and in the blink of an eye, he was opening my door. I looked at him for a moment before unbuckling my seat belt. I got out and wobbled a little bit. Sonic wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me to the door.

Being with Sonic was actually kind of comforting. Or maybe it was just that I really needed someone with me right now. I couldn't decide.

I opened the door and Sonic continued to support most of my weight. He sat me down on my couch and I leaned back, letting out a deep breath.

"You going to be okay?" he asked me as he dangled his keys around his finger.

I nodded.

He then leaned in and planted a quick kiss on my forehead. I flinched back, but he already kissed me. He turned around and headed out the door, like nothing happened. I listened to the sound of the car leaving and then I got up and went to the washroom.

I half shrieked when I saw my reflection. I didn't look like…me. I didn't see happiness in my eyes. They looked dull and bloodshot. I was thankful that I decided not to wear any makeup. My hair was all messy, and my face looked swollen.

I nearly jumped when I heard the doorbell ring. I made my way to the door, but took my time. I opened the door and was greeted by a framiliar face. It was that tan cat that worked at the store downtown, where Rouge bought that purple dress. _The same night I met Shadow…_ I shook my head slightly and tried to put on a smile.

She looked at me with sympathetic eyes at first but then she greeted me. "Hi, sorry but are you Amy Rose?" she asked me as she flipped her straight, blond hair over her shoulder.

"Yes" I said and she pulled out a phone out of her pocket. But it wasn't just an ordinary phone though. It was my phone.

My eyes widened a bit when I saw this. She handed it to me and I kind of just stared at it for a bit, as if I haven't seen it in ages.

"I found it while I was jogging at the park. I went through the pictures and I recognized you but I didn't know your name" she laughed "I found out where you lived earlier today and came to give it to you"

"Gosh…Wow, I didn't think I'd see this again" I said and smiled at her. "Thank you so much"

"No problem" she smiled back and turned to go back to her car that was parked in front of my house.

I closed the door and flipped the phone open. I immediately called Rouge.

"Hello? Amy?" she answered

"Yeah, it's me. I got my phone back. Where are you?" I asked her

"I'm on my way" she said. There was a pause. "Baby, you okay?" she asked me

I took in a shaky breath. "No" I replied back


	13. Happily Never After?

_i dont even remember the last time i updated :P whoopsie!  
>oh whatever at least i updated right?<br>anywaaay, this particular chapter might not be what you think... or maybe it is idk :S  
>ok enough of me then, just read the darn chapter ! lol<em>

* * *

><p><em>*With Shadow*<br>_(One week later…)

I was in my room getting ready for me and Fiona's "date". I called her an hour ago and suggested that we'd go out somewhere very special today. Of course she agreed and now I was going to go pick her up.

I slipped into my favorite pair of shorts which were a beige color. I went to my closet and took out my grey, V neck, t-shirt. I then bent down to pick up silver watch from the ground. This watch meant so much to me. It was a graduation present that my parents had given me and it was the only thing I basically had left from them. I let it dangle loosely from my wrist, but it was secure enough that it wouldn't fall off.

So much had changed from the party after Fiona announced her big surprise. Not only did it change me, but it changed everyone close around me. Vanessa had been distant and wouldn't say much to me after I had told her about Fiona. Bella had become fussy once again and she was a handful. Knuckles looked at me sympathetically most of the time but I couldn't help but wonder if he was also somewhat angry. Miss Gage had given me shit when I told her about it. She couldn't believe what was happening and she had also become somewhat distant with me too.

Then there was Amy. You could not imagine how much my heart ached for her to come back into my life. I had not seen her since that night of the party and even though it was only a week that had passed, it felt like ages since I last saw her. I missed her terribly.

Without her, nothing really made sense anymore. Nothing really mattered. Everything felt unreal and I was numb to my surroundings. Everyone wishes that they could back in time and fix certain mistakes that they made in their past. Fiona was one of my biggest mistakes and regrets of my life. But of course, that can never really happen. Because now, she was in my life for good whether I liked it or not.

I glanced down at my watch and saw that I had to get going. I let out a long sigh before making my way down the stairs.

Vanessa was in the living room watching television and turned to me when I was in the living room.

"…Where are you going?" she hesitated with the question, as if she really didn't want to know the answer to it.

"I'm going out with Fiona" I told her shamefully.

Her eyes hardened behind her large glasses. She pushed them up slightly and looked away. She didn't say anything after that. What would she say? Have fun? Yeah, as if that was possible.

I grabbed my car keys from the table and made my way out the door. I closed the door gently behind me and went straight to my car. It was cloudy outside and the sky was completely grey. It really wasn't a nice day to go out, but I didn't care. This was important to _me._

I drove to Fiona's house, which was only a couple of blocks away. I was surprised to see that Fiona was walking down the street, purse in her hand and cigarette in the other. I almost crashed into some bushes when I lost sudden control of the wheel. I stopped the car and hollered out the window when I saw her.

"Fiona, what the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed as she looked up, startled.

Her mouth fell open slightly and she dropped the cigarette on the ground quickly. She smiled sheepishly at me as she made her way over to me. I shook my head angrily when she opened the passenger door and climbed in.

"Sorry. I really needed it" was all she said. I scoffed at the response and shot her a deadly look.

"Holy crap, calm down! It was only one cigarette…" she said and took her hand to place it in my free hand.

I just sighed as I drove to our destination. Of course she would be so careless. I obviously didn't believe her when she had said that it was only one cigarette. Who knows how many she had smoked in the past 24 hours? One thing that I knew about Fiona was that she was a heavy smoker.

We drove in silence for a few minutes before Fiona decided to break it.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked with a playful smile on her cherry colored lips.

I smirked at her. "That's a surprise" I told her

She giggled and looked back out the window. Oh yes, this was definitely a _surprise _indeed.

My pulse quickened when I saw that we were getting close and I finally drove into the parking lot. I felt Fiona automatically stiffen and I managed to catch her eyes widening from the corner of my eye. I parked the car and took the keys out. Still, Fiona didn't make one sound. Her eyes were glued to the large blue letters on the side of the building. I followed her gaze and read the words myself.

**DOWNTOWN STATION SQUARE CLINIC**

"Why are we here" she said, but it wasn't a question.

"Well," I said and turned to her "I want the doctor to tell me you're pregnant. Not some stupid little piece of paper" was all I said.

We sat there for a long time. I knew Fiona would have this reaction. I knew that this couldn't be all true. It was in Fiona's nature to lie about something this serious. But my hopes were suddenly crushed when Fiona finally turned to me.

"Fine" she said and stepped out of the car.

I bit my lip from all of this anxiety and stepped out after her. We walked to the entrance but with Fiona far behind me. I frowned. It was very much possible that Fiona was pregnant, but then there was that little fragment of hope that told me that she wasn't. We were only a few more steps from the door when I heard an irritated but shaky huff.

"Ugh! I give up" I heard Fiona exclaim from behind me.

I turned to her with my hands stuffed in my pockets. I didn't say anything because I knew that she was going to say more.

I thought I saw a tear run from the corner of her eye but she hid her face behind her hands. She ran them around her face, smudging some makeup.

"I'm not pregnant" she finally said, looking down at the ground

"Why did you say that you were then?"

"Because…"

"Because…?"

"Because I wanted you and Amy to break up, okay? Happy now?" she said and threw her arms up in defeat.

I had so many things I wanted to say to her. So many things running through my mind, but not one word came out. I opened my mouth, trying to form a question, a sentence, anything. But nothing came out. Then I realized she just wasn't worth my time. She didn't mean absolutely one thing to me. It was as if we were complete strangers now.

"How long were you going to keep this charade up?" I managed to ask

"I…I know it was stupid. I'm sorry" she said but I could tell she didn't really mean it.

I looked at her and I saw that tears were streaming down her face.

"I love you, Shadow… I really do" she said and cupped her face in her hands, sobbing.

"If you really loved me," I said as I walked past her "then you would let me be happy"

And then I left. I drove away, leaving Fiona standing by the door of the clinic. And I couldn't care less.

One thing was running through my mind now. And that was Amy. Because now I was going to her house and tell her everything. This was going to fix everything and fix all of our problems. She would once again be mine. A triumphant smile rested on my face as I made my way to her.

_*With Sonic*  
><em>I was sitting in Amy's apartment, waiting for Amy to come out of the bathroom. We were seeing each other a lot this past week and it seemed like we were getting along quite well. Although we did keep it on the 'friendship zone', I knew that if we kept this up, our relationship would grow.

Sure, she did have a really rough week, with Shadow and everything. But now, she seemed like she had gotten a grip of her emotions and it also looked like she had finally realized that Shadow was not the right guy for her.

My phone vibrated beside me and a looked at the screen to see a text message from Fiona. I drew my eyebrows together, confused at why she would be sending me a message, since we were practically done with each other since the party.

I opened the message and read her text:

**It's all over Sonic. Shadow knows I'm not pregnant. He'll probably show up at her house any minute now.**

I cursed under my breath. This was what I was afraid of. I knew it was a stupid plan from the start and I was even stupider (if that was even a word) for thinking it was a good one!

Just then, Amy came out of the bathroom. She looked at me concerned.

"Is something wrong?" she asked me

"No, no…" I said and shoved my phone in my pocket. "Just my roommate texting me to pick something up for him"

She bought it and took a seat on the couch with me. I pulled my arm around her and brought her close.

"We should go out somewhere" I told her

"Right now?" she asked and looked up at me

"Yeah. Right now" I said

"Well, alright…" she said and got up from the couch "But let me get changed first. Where are we going?" she asked me

"Anywhere you want" I said with a smile. _Anywhere away from your house._

She returned my smile. "Want to go grab a bite somewhere?" she suggested.

I nodded. She then went back to go get changed. While she was in her room, the doorbell rang and my heart thumped because I had a feeling I knew who it was.

"Sonic, can you get that?" I heard Amy call from her room.

I got up from the couch and made my way to the door. I had never been so nervous to answer the door in my entire life.

When I opened it, I saw the one and only Shadow. As soon as he looked up at me, he frowned.

"What are you doing here?" we both said at the same time.

He put his hand up in front of me and spoke first. "I came here to talk to Amy. Why are you here?"

Before I could even answer, I saw Amy make her way over here from the corner of my eye. I turned my head to look at her. She hesitantly made her way beside me but I was certain she knew who was here.

Her and Shadow both looked at each other. They didn't say one word. They just…looked into each other's eyes, communicating in a way that I would never understand.

Finally, it was Amy who broke the silence. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a small voice.

"I came here to talk to you. It's important" he told her, his gaze glued to her.

I looked down at Amy, who seemed to be thinking. She then looked up at me and gave me a weak smile before stepping out to speak with Shadow. She gently closed the door behind her and I stood there with my ear pressed against the door, listening to their every word.

_*With Amy*  
><em>I was so nervous. For three days straight, I had been crying over this guy because we would never be together. All of the rage and sadness I had were unleashed in the past few days. And now, he was actually standing right in front of me, claiming that he needed to say something important.

A part of me didn't want to hear it because I desperately wanted to move on and try to live my life as best as possible. But then another part of me ached for this moment. I wanted to throw myself in his arms and feel safe and warm, but instead, I stayed put.

I looked down at my feet, suddenly overwhelmed with all of these feelings.

"Amy…" he started and I felt his hand cup the side of my face. I automatically snapped my head back up and looked at him. He had so much passion in his ruby eyes and it made me feel like I was melting into a puddle of lust.

I shook my head fiercely, snapping back to reality and removed his hand from my face. I moved my gaze back to the ground, unable to look at his expression because I knew it would kill me.

"What do you want?" I said coldly.

"Fiona isn't pregnant" he said

It took me awhile to process that. It felt like everything stopped moving. Everything felt immobilized, including me. I slowly looked up at him and saw a small smile on his face.

"What?" I sputtered out

"She confessed that the entire thing was a stupid plan to get you and I to break up. But I knew that it was all fake" he said and started laughing "We can be together again, Amy" he smiled and took my face in his hands.

I felt my heart thump with joy. Happiness washed through me and it was overwhelming. But my smile quickly faded when I remembered my promise that I made to myself. I knew that this promise was going to keep me from getting hurt again and I had to go through with it. I gently removed his hands from my face.

"Shadow…" I started and closed my eyes, thinking of how to say everything.

His smile started to fade and he looked a little confused and hurt.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. I could feel his gaze on me and it made me feel incredibly nervous.

_This is for the best, Amy. You can do this. You have to do this._

"Just because Fiona isn't pregnant, it doesn't mean that we can get back together" I told him and looked up at him, trying to be as serious yet as gentle as possible.

He frowned at me. "What?"

"Look, we've had nothing but problems since we've been together. It just wasn't meant to be, Shadow. You're a southsider and I'm a northsider. We just don't mix!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

Shadow looked at me with a hard expression and I couldn't really figure it out. Was he hurt? Was he expecting this? I really wanted to know but I couldn't ask him.

After a while, he spoke. "Is it because of him?"

I knew who he was referring to. I shook my head. "No. Me and Sonic aren't together. We're just friends" I said. It really was true. I wasn't going to date Sonic, even though I knew that's what he was trying to go for.

Shadow let out a deep breath. I don't know if it was a sign of relief or if he was just trying to process all of this.

"So this is it? You really want it to be like this?" he asked me. I opened my mouth to say something but he kept talking.

"Because you want to know what I want? I want to be with you, Amy. I really want us to be together, because you want to know something? I have made many mistakes in my life. Everything I did felt wrong. Everyone told me that something was wrong with _me_. And even when you came into the picture, people thought that it was another one of my screw-ups. But you want to know something else?" he had raised his tone for most of his 'speech', but now he lowered it down to a whisper.

I barley nodded, but he saw it.

"You were the only thing in my life that felt _right_" he told me, his face inches away from mine. I could smell his minty breath and feel the heat coming from him. My breath hitched and I found it extremely hard to concentrate on my surroundings.

I felt him move away. "But you don't want this…do you?" he then asked me, his voice shaky.

I couldn't say anything. I was stuck right in between from what was right and what I desired. Of course I wanted Shadow! It wasn't even a question. But was it really worth for so many _obstacles_? I don't want to have a relationship with someone that I have to struggle and fight for. I was just so confused.

He took my silence as a bad thing. He sucked in his breath and looked away from me. "Well, I hope that you find everything that you want. Because I can't be part of your life anymore…" he said and took one long glance at me before walking away.

I panicked. Was this really it? What have I just done? I stepped forward and reached out my hand for him. "Wait!" I called after him frantically.

He froze but he didn't turn around. I looked for the right words to say. Hell, I was looking for _anything_ to say! But my mind always likes to stop working in situations like this. So instead, I said something that I was going to regret.

"I hope you find everything you want, too" I muttered.

I heard him chuckle, but there was no humor in it. He kept walking away and I watched him get into his car and drive away. I crumpled down to the ground, hiding my face in my hands. Just when I thought I had run out of tears, they spilled down my face and I cried like I never had before.

I felt hands on my shoulder and I was surprised to see Sonic beside me. He pushed my head into his shoulder and I cried.

I never would have thought that things would end up like this.

_*With Shadow*  
><em>I was completely hurt and confused. I never expected Amy to say something like this. I honestly thought that me and her would get back together and our relationship would grow even more. She was the only one that I could see being my wife. My sisters adored her and she was so much like my mother. It pained me to know that I couldn't have her now.

I processed what Amy had told me, and it basically came down to two things.

I loved her I would always love her, but we were from two separate groups that just couldn't get along.

My hands clenched tightly to the wheel. I was trying so hard to hold it all in. Taking in deep breaths would calm me down usually, but not this time. My vision started getting blurry and I blinked quickly to make the tears go away. I had to be strong about this because it was what Amy wanted. I would never force her into something that she didn't want to do.

About ten minutes later, I was outside my house, having a smoke with Knuckles. I told him everything that had happen today and he seemed pretty shocked as well. I leaned my back against the brick wall and let out a puff of smoke.

Knuckles looked at me with a sympathetic smile. "You okay?"

I looked up at the grey sky and sighed. "We just weren't meant to be" was the only thing I said.

**THE END...? **_(tee-hee!)_

* * *

><p><em>GASP! could this really be it for them?<em>

_dawwww...did you not like this ending? perhaps another would be better? well then listen up! i'll post up an alternate ending if you review review review! okie dokie?  
>ta-ta for now ;)<em>

_~cutiepie9500_


	14. W A R N I N G

_****..**..** W A R N I N G **..**..****_

**In case you DID like the previous ending to this story and you are NOT interested in an alternate ending, I advise for you to stop reading right here.**

**In case you DID NOT like the previous ending to this story and you ARE interested in an alternate ending, then KEEP ON READIN'.**

**This story contains TWO endings. A happy one, and a not-so-happy one. YOU are the one who decides what the future will be like for Amy and Shadow…**

**~cutiepie9500**


	15. Love Is All That Matters

_AT LONG LAST, the alternate ending! finally motivated myself to start writing the darrn thing, considering i start school on tuesday. i don't even know how many people begged for another ending, but hey! i put the sad ending up because in knew there would be SOME people who liked it..._

thank you to EVERYSINGLE person who reviewed, i love you all~  
>you dont know how much fun i had writing this story, and im glad it was a big hit!<p>

and so...*sniff*...it comes to an end...*starts bawling*

_DISCLAIMER: i dont own sonic the hedgehog...blah blah blah...or characters (except my own)...blah blah blah..._

OH, and one more thing **PLEASE READ THIS**: this chapter takes place AFTER the previous chapter, "Happily Never After" so tecnically, its not _really_ and alternate ending but... whatevers :/

* * *

><p><em>*With Amy*<br>_(Three months later…)

I ducked my nose into my black coat, trying to stay warm from the bitter autumn wind that swept through the city. I had my hands clenched into fists, stuffed in my pockets. Unfortunately, my only pair of running shoes had gotten stolen when I had gone to the gym a couple of weeks ago, so I had to stick with flip-flops to make my way around.

I hated the cold. There was nothing pleasant about it. It made me feel lonely and numb.

_You wouldn't have been feeling that way if you didn't let go…_ my self-conscious told me.

I shook my head angrily and clenched my teeth. Stupid conscious. Always nagging at me for what I did wrong.

So what if I made a mistake? Everyone makes mistakes! They're there to teach you lessons in life, and my mistake was no different.

You could ask me why I don't fix it, and I'd tell you that the damage is too great. You could ask me why I did it in the first place, and I'd tell you that it was for the best.

You could tell me that love comes with obstacles, but that's no reason to walk away from it. And I'll say nothing.

I was constantly battling with myself and others around me. Me and Rouge had gotten into an argument a while back about this.

_(Flashback)  
><em>I was making myself some dinner when I suddenly heard a knock at the door. I quickly tried to finish cutting up some vegetables and rinsed my hands. I jogged to the door and saw Rouge standing on the other side of it.

Her smile didn't reach her eyes, almost looking disappointedly at me.

"Hey" I said, a little confused. Rouge would usually give me a heads up before coming over.

"Hi" she replied and walked into my house, taking a seat on the red couch.

I blew out a heavy sigh, fearing that I knew what this was about. I closed the door and turned to her. She wasn't looking at me, instead, fidgeting with her nails. I knew that this was going to end badly.

"What's up?" I asked as I took a seat on the other couch, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Amy, I'm worried about you" she blurted out. She still wasn't looking at me, so I looked at my feet. The pain that I had been working so hard to cover up was now starting to resurface.

"Why?" I asked her.

Now, she turned to me. "You haven't been yourself lately. Ever since…you know" she said carefully, trying not to upset me. But it wasn't working. A tear slowly leaked out and I quickly wiped it away.

She kept going. "He still loves you, you know" she told me in a soft voice, with sincere eyes.

I got up from the couch and stormed into the kitchen. I didn't need this right now.

"Amy" she called after me.

"Rouge, I don't care! I don't love him anymore and you can't force me to love him!" I lied. My heart was thrashing painfully as soon as those words came out of my mouth. You could never lie to your heart.

Rouge scoffed at my statement as she came into the kitchen. "Right, and I'm suppose to believe that? Amy, I can _see_ that you're hurting. It's written all over your face!" she exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air.

I turned my back on her and focused my attention back to my cooking. I sautéed the vegetables on the pan quickly, trying to distract myself.

"I know what's right for me" I said in a shaky voice.

"Obviously you don't!" she retorted. "You were just trying to save yourself from the relationship"

I whipped my body around, fury swirling in the pit of my stomach. I knew that I was losing this argument.

"How?" I yelled

Her eyes widened. She folded her arms across her chest. "_How_? I'll tell you how! You were being selfish because you were only thinking about yourself in that moment. You didn't even consider how much Shadow wanted to get back together with you. Do you know how confused I was when I heard that you two didn't get back together? And your excuse was that there were too many obstacles in your relationship? Amy, would you like me to tell you all the things you've been through with this kid? Your love **grew** with him because of those incidents!" she yelled furiously, out of breath.

I stayed perfectly frozen. Every single word stung painfully in my chest as my barrier was starting to break down. My vision started to blur as bit my bottom lip, trying to hold back sobs.

"And you know what disgusts me even more?" Rouge said in a low tone. "You got back together with Sonic. The person who hurt you the most, is now your boyfriend" she hissed.

I shook my head. "He's not my boyfriend. I'm not _that _stupid…" I told her.

"Then I would have a talk with him if I were you. He's been telling lots of people, including Shadow, that you two are dating" she told me and walked towards the door.

She opened it and took one last glance at me before stepping out.

"I just hope that one day, you'll realize that you two were meant to be"

_(End of flashback)  
><em>Ever since that day, I hadn't really been in contact with Rouge. Cream was the more supportive one and she didn't question me like Rouge. But I could tell that I was wearing her down with my depression. I had officially let Sonic know that we were nothing more than just mere friends, and ever since that day, I hadn't seen him once. Everyone was slowly starting to pull away from me, leaving me with no one.

I walked into the grocery store and pulled out my shopping list from my pocket, grabbing a basket from the entrance. I took my time as I walked to all of the different aisles to pick up my stuff. I even ran into some co-workers from the daycare that I worked at.

I smiled weakly and greeted them as I walked passed them. They returned the smile, but looked at me strange.

"She's not the same girl anymore" I heard one of them whisper to the other.

"Yeah…that's a perfect example as to why you shouldn't date a southsider" responded the other.

I rolled my eyes. Everyone said I was different now, but I just didn't see it.

I finally checked off all of the items on my shopping list and made my way to the cash register to pay for everything. I stood in line and waited patiently, looking around the store and at the other people in line.

My body tensed up and was overwhelmed when I saw _those crimson_ _eyes_.

There he was. Staring right at me.

"Miss?" said a voice from behind me that pulled my away from Shadow's intense stare.

"Y-Yes?" I mustered and turned around.

The old skunk pointed ahead of me and I turned to see the cashier waiting for me to make my purchase. "Sorry" I said quickly and blushed with embarrassment. The cashier scanned everything and shoved the items into plastic bags.

I felt lightheaded, nauseas, and I had to fight to keep my breath steady. I **really** was not expecting to see him here.

I stole a quick glance from over my shoulder and saw that he was still staring at me. His dark leather jacket fit flawlessly around his perfectly sculpted body. Seeing him for the first time in three months had a large impact me. I had forgotten how _good looking_ he was. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach as his eyes scanned my body. His eyes had so much hurt in them and it pained me to see that because I knew it was my fault.

"Your total is 28.67, ma'am! Hello?" called the impatient cashier.

I gave her a dirty look before tossing a twenty and a ten. "Keep the change" I told her as I grabbed my bags.

I needed to get out of here. This was just too much for me to handle.

I quickly made my way out of the grocery store, not daring to look behind me. I pushed past people who were just standing there, talking. They sent me rude glares as I shoved passed them, but I didn't care. I just needed to get the hell out of here!

I speed-walked out of the store and made my way down the parking lot. And my legs, obviously working against me, got tangled with each other, making me stumble onto the pavement. My bags slipped out of my hands, boxes and fruit tumbling out of them.

I groaned in frustration and got myself up. Brushing the dirt and rocks off of my track pants, I looked to where my food was. Instead of seeing everything scattered on the ground, a figure stood in front of me with my bags in hand. I looked up to see Shadow staring down on me. My eyes widened.

Seeing as how I was not reacting, he gently tried to put the bags in my hands. They fell back onto the ground because of the sudden lack of strength in my body. Our fingers brushed, sending an intense wave of pleasure in my body. I shuddered while he caught his breath.

His gaze didn't move from mine. His eyes didn't hold the same amount of hurt that I had seen a few minutes ago. They held precious _love_.

I jerked my head to the ground and grabbed my bags. I walked passed him, only to have him stop me. His arm snaked around my waist and he tried to pull me back. Tears were threatening to escape, but I had a pretty good grip of myself…for now.

"Shadow, don't make this harder" I told him. Saying his name directly felt strange now.

"The only one making this hard is you" he told me in a husky voice.

I looked up at him, frowning. I mostly frowned because it was easier to keep the tears from spilling out.

"You don't want this" he stated. His voice was determined.

"I-"

"You _never _wanted this" he interrupted.

I looked down. I knew I couldn't lie to him, because I didn't want to either. But it also hurt me to say the truth, so I said nothing at all.

"Amy…" he whispered and gently lifted his hand to my face.

I wanted to leave right then and there. I wanted to go back to my house and pretend that nothing happened. But my body was not listening to me. I closed my eyes and leaned into the warmth of his palm. It felt so nice to have warmth again. I let out a blissful sigh as he caressed my cheek.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered calmly. "I'm so, so, sorry…"

My guard was slipping away. All of my thoughts of escaping were starting to melt away from his touch.

"Say it, Amy…" he whispered as I felt him come closer. He placed his other hand on my face, cupping my cheeks.

My eyes were still closed, but I frowned in confusion.

"Say you still want me…I **need** to know…" I felt his breath on my lips, making them twitch with excitement.

I didn't say anything at all. I had to get my thoughts together. I still had so much to think about. It was all coming at me too fast.

_You don't need to think about anything. You still love him and that's all that matters…_ my conscious fought with me.

_But I _need_ to think about this! _I thought. How pathetic. I'm fighting with myself.

_You still love him and that's __**all that matters**__._

"I still love you…" I thought out loud. I opened my eyes to see Shadow's hopeful ones. I could see joy flicker in his eyes.

"I still love you…and that's all that matters" I said more loudly.

When those words came out of my mouth, it felt as if the dark, gloomy cloud that shrouded me for the past three months had evaporated. It felt as if a large weight had suddenly been lifted off of my shoulders. Happiness, an emotion I hadn't felt for a long time, had now replaced the misery in my chest

And as soon as those words left, his lips pressed tenderly against mine.

God, I really needed this.

Out of all of the times we've kissed, this one by far, was the one with the greatest effect. Fireworks seemed to be exploding inside. He unzipped my jacket and I did the same to him. His hands grabbed my waist and he pulled me closer to him as his tongue slid into my mouth. His hands ran up and down my body, making me tremble with pleasure. My hands grabbed a fistful of his shirt, trying to drown myself in the warmth coming from him. I felt him shudder under my touch.

We both pulled away at the same time, when everything became too much to handle. His strong arms wrapped around my body and he held me close. He put his hand at the back of my head and tucked me under his chin.

We both stood there, trying to catch our breaths. I saw people looking at us, embarrassed _for _us. But I wasn't embarrassed, ashamed, or anything. I was the happiest girl in the world right now.

"I love you" I told him as I snuggled into his neck, taking in his scent.

"Marry me, Amy" he said in a steady, deep voice.

My eyes flew open. I pulled away and looked at him, trying to find any trace of humor or trying to see if this was some kind of joke. But his eyes were completely sincere.

"What?" I choked out, trying hard not to hyperventilate.

He grabbed my face in his hands once again and looked deeply into my eyes. "I know this isn't exactly your typical proposal, but…" he paused. "Amy, my love for you just keeps getting stronger and stronger every single day. What we have is something I _know_ I won't find in anyone else. I _want _you to be in my life until the day I die"

Tears started to leak out of my eyes now. But they were tears of utter joy and happiness. A sincere smile, something I hadn't been able to do in the past three months, tugged on my lips as I nodded frantically.

"Yes! Yes, Shadow, I want to marry you" I told him. I had never been more sure of a decision in my entire life.

He let out a breath of relief and he gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "I know that this is fast…but I really can't wait any longer" he said against my lips.

A small laugh escaped mine as I pulled away to look at him. "We love each other, Shadow. And-"

"-that's all that matters" he finished my sentence and pulled me into another passionate kiss.

I guess southsiders and northsiders _can _be together, after all.

**THE END**


End file.
